


Убить дракона

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Погода была ужасная, принцесса была вообще кошмар. Дракон, впрочем, не лучше. Словом, созданы друг для друга.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Убить дракона

**Author's Note:**

> ER для мейгер, ферст тайм для галолио, намек на Реми/Лючия в будущем  
> некоторое количество отсылок к "Ведьмаку" :)

Смех гулко разносится под высокими сводами трапезной, отскакивает от цветных витражей верхом на солнечных зайчиках; густо пахнет пряностями и жареным мясом; кто-то заводит было песню о славном спасителе Промеполиса, но его быстро затыкают – рано. Время для песен еще придет.  
Гало делает щедрый глоток кисловатого вина – на вкус так себе, зато никто не следит, и пить можно, пока не лопнешь, – азартно вгрызается в третий кусок кабаньей ноги, утирает ладонью потекший по подбородку сок и закашливается, когда Реми со всей силы хлопает его по спине.  
– Эй, я же не поперхнулся! – возмущается Гало, и Реми шипит, наклонившись к плечу:  
– Продолжишь в том же духе – Игнис мигом сделает так, что поперхнешься взаправду.  
Гало медленно откладывает мясо обратно на блюдо. Потом, немного подумав, снова проводит по рту тыльной стороной ладони.  
Перед лицом оказывается вышитый платок.  
– А что, Игнис и за это мне взбучку устроит? – обиженно бурчит Гало, но руки на всякий случай вытирает.  
– Не Игнис, – негромко поправляет Реми и кивает подбородком в дальний конец зала.  
Свет, льющийся из витражных окон, превращает гостей за главным столом в пестрые фигуры с гравюр; краска кое-где вышла за контур, яркие пятна пляшут по лицам, стоит кому-то повернуть голову для вежливого кивка, улыбки или очередного тоста. Лишь одна фигура остается незыблемо-белой до кончиков пальцев, не замаранной дрогнувшей рукой невидимого художника. Только четко выделяется на пшеничных кудрях скромный черненый венец.  
Крэй замечает пристальный взгляд и коротко, светло улыбается.  
Гало неловко кивает, комкает платок и опускает взгляд на колени, обтянутые парадным синим бархатом.  
Он никогда не любил пиры.  
Нет, пожрать он, конечно, любит! Несмотря на то, что Игнис, главный в замке оружейник – и лучший, между прочим, на всем юге мечник, – имеет на этот счет свое мнение. Ну а чего, Гало – молодой парень, только недавно совершеннолетие справил, ему еще расти и расти, а для этого – жрать и жрать!  
Пиры – другое дело.  
Все эти тосты и расшаркивания, широкие, будто намалеванные поперек лиц улыбки. Нарядная, бес ее дери, одежда. Рубаха с чересчур тесным воротом, впивающимся в шею.  
Навязчивое, неотступное ощущение фальши.  
Гало прекрасно знает: добрая треть гостей терпеть не может Крэя: за силу, за ум, за то, что смог защитить от опасности и поднять из руин целую страну. Десять лет прошло – и высокие башни разрушенной некогда столицы вновь подпирают небо, сверкают шпилями прямо меж облаков. Ну ладно, почти их задевая.  
В Промеполисе лучшие строители. Здесь много чего – лучшее. За это Крэя не любят тоже.  
Гало делает еще один глоток и морщится. Нет, все-таки на эту кислятину он больше не позарится, пусть хоть сотню бочек прикатят. Он тоскливо смотрит на недоеденный кусок мяса, опускает взгляд под стол и окончательно сникает: Крэй недавно запретил пускать на пиры собак, как раньше было заведено. Ну вот, а Гало собирался скормить Огоньку кость…  
Ничего. Потом принесет, когда все закончится, и можно будет наконец сбежать из шумного зала.  
Гомон растет, оглушительно звенят кубки, сталкиваясь друг с другом в новых и новых коротких схватках: годовщина освобождения города в самом разгаре.  
– За справедливого и мудрого правителя!  
– За процветание державы!  
– Пусть боги даруют нам милость!  
– И здравие!  
– И золота побольше!  
– И прекрасных дев!  
– Пусть боги и дальше хранят нас от древней напасти!  
– Пусть сдохнут все враги человеческие!  
– Ура!  
– Ура!  
– Да, пусть сдохнут!  
Гало торопливо пригубливает вино и стискивает пальцы на краю кубка.  
– Пусть сдохнут, – шепчет он и заедает кислый привкус мясом.  
Бросивший на него острый взгляд Реми на этот раз обходится без хлопков по спине, предпочитая компанию скалящей зубы на каждый тост девицы справа.  
Тосты бессмысленны, думает Гало. Сдыхать некому.  
Всех «врагов человеческих» милостью божьей и собственными силами истребили вот уже десять лет как. Гало никогда не видел драконов. Но знает точно: если встретит хоть одного, то двинет прямо по гнусной морде. Или сделает с тварью что-нибудь похуже.  
– А это кто? – бормочет он, отставляя кубок в сторону.  
Реми неохотно отвлекается от беседы о пусковых механизмах катапульт и смотрит, куда указывает Гало.  
– Никогда прежде не видел в замке. Вряд ли пригласили, иначе не заявился бы к самому концу… Может, земельные споры, – пожимает он плечами.  
Незнакомец – тощий, совсем молодой с виду парень явно не старше самого Гало, – и в самом деле ожесточенно спорит с Вулканом, начальником стражи и правой рукой Крэя. Вулкан без особых усилий загораживает от гостя спиной главный стол и скалится как ехидна или мерзкий бес с гравюры. Только бесы обычно покрыты густой топорщащейся шерстью, а этот лыс как коленка. На этом различия заканчиваются.  
Со стороны их перепалка должна выглядеть забавно: парень едва достает Вулкану до плеча светловолосой макушкой. Он упрямо встряхивает волосами, тычет в широкую грудь пальцем, затянутым в черную кожу перчатки, и Вулкан смахивает его ладонь словно муху.  
Гало не смешно.  
– Мне нужно поговорить с правителем!.. – доносится до него, и Гало щурит глаза, пристальнее всматриваясь в гостя.  
Может, какой-то обедневший феодал, потерявший, как и многие, семью десять лет назад. Дорос до нужного возраста, приехал присягнуть Крэю. Это хорошо. Но его не пускают. Это плохо.  
– Эй, ты чего встал на проходе! А ну, сдвинься! – велит он, приподнимаясь, и вырывает локоть из цепкой хватки Реми. – Я с тобой разговариваю, Вулкан!  
Оказывается, вино куда крепче, чем Гало думал.  
Оказывается, он устал сегодня куда сильнее, чем ожидал.  
– Тебя спросить забыл, сопляк! – радостно скалится Вулкан поверх светлой головы и толкает незнакомца в плечо. – Не до тебя сейчас, сказано же. Потом придешь. Если собак не спустят.  
Гало смотрит, как стискиваются кулаки в перчатках. Парень говорит что-то негромко – Гало не может разобрать, что именно, но гаденькая ухмылка с лица Вулкана тотчас исчезает, – и медленно разворачивается.  
Нет. Гало ошибся.  
Тот только на первый взгляд кажется его ровесником, но глаза, глаза выдают с головой.  
Странные глаза. Не взрослые даже, а какие-то…  
Когда парень резко вскидывает подбородок, они становятся хорошо видны. Закатное небо, думает Гало. Красиво. Лиловый, переходящий в золото. Он видел такие в книгах о дальних восточных землях, которые часто таскал из замковой библиотеки. Правда, там был нарисован…  
Эти глаза смотрят прямо на него через весь огромный зал. Гало моргает, а когда поднимает веки, странный гость решительно направляется к нему.  
– Милорд, если не ошибаюсь, вы – родственник правителя? – спрашивает он безо всяких представлений, и Гало неожиданно чувствует острое желание пригласить за стол проклятого Вулкана. Или попросту сбежать.  
– Формально, он воспитанник… – начинает Реми, но Гало быстро берет себя в руки.  
– Я сирота. Лорд Форсайт меня вырастил. А кто спрашивает?  
– Вы можете передать ему, что с ним хочет поговорить Лио Фо…  
– Ты еще не свалил? Сказано же – не приглашали, проваливай!  
Перед глазами мелькает рука в перчатке – Гало запоздало понимает, что при Лио нет ни меча, ни кинжала, и даже успевает немного испугаться за непутевого, – а затем так же резко тычет Вулкана под ребра.  
Тот давится воздухом, пучит глаза, стремительно превращаясь из ехидны в жабу, а Лио смеряет его презрительным взглядом и надменно кивает застывшему Гало.  
– Передайте же. Я буду ждать у Восточной башни.

Поговорить с Крэем удается лишь к вечеру.  
Не то чтобы Гало в самом деле так испугался странного парня, что побоялся не исполнить просьбу. Просто тот самым странным образом не выходит у него весь день из головы.  
Старомодная, слишком пышно вышитая рубашка с немного обтрепавшимся кружевом. Куртка, наоборот, самую малость велика, как с чужого плеча. Точно какой-то обедневший аристократ приехал просить о помощи. Не в его положении демонстрировать такой гонор, думает Гало, и, сразу устыдившись глупых мыслей, гонит их прочь из головы. Не в положении самого Гало, одной милостью правителя оказавшегося в замке среди знати, судить людей по происхождению и достатку. Да и по характеру – тоже.  
Крэй внимательно – впрочем, как и всегда, – выслушивает Гало. На мгновение хмурит брови, уточняет негромко:  
– Смог остановить Вулкана? Надо же. Какой выдающийся юноша.  
– Я тоже так смогу! – тут же ревниво взвивается Гало. – Приходите посмотреть, как я с Игнисом тренируюсь! Только недавно новую комбинацию отрабатывать закончили. И стойка «глупца» у меня отлично получается!  
– Не сомневаюсь. – Крэй сдержанно, но очень ласково улыбается. – Ты замечательный мечник, и с возрастом станешь еще лучше, я уверен. Поговорим об этом позже. Гость ждет.  
Гало успевает отыскать, накормить до отвала и от души потискать Огонька, опустошить еще пару кубков, ввязаться в драку и выйти из нее победителем, несмотря на попытки Реми оттащить его от наглецов, порочащих славное имя правителя.  
Вина им, видите ли, маловато было! Пир им слишком скромный!  
Гало продолжает громко возмущаться, даже когда Реми с прежней спутницей уводят его на галерею, откуда прекрасно видны праздничные фейерверки.  
– А это – двойная смесь пороха и красного порошка вместе с тройной…  
Гало отодвигается от щебечущей парочки и угрюмо приваливается лопатками к стене. Подумав, и вовсе разворачивается спиной к потешным огням, плюхается на пол и рассерженно кусает губы. И что только люди в этом находят? Ничего забавного. Одна опасность.  
Он мрачно ковыряет свежую прореху на рукаве, пока не дергает достаточно сильно, чтобы услышать треск шва на плече. Гало поминает всех демонов разом и со вздохом стягивает с себя проклятую тряпку через голову – разумеется, застревая в тесном вороте.  
Рядом раздаются удивленные возгласы, но Гало, с трудом выпутавшийся из несчастной рубахи, только фыркает, поднимается на ноги и бросает:  
– Развлекайтесь без меня!  
– Нет, погоди, ты только посмотри!  
– Это не порох… Руку отдам, чтоб узнать, что это!  
– Только не эту прелестную ручку!  
Гало закатывает глаза и сбегает с галереи в полумрак коридора.  
На втором повороте до него опять долетают громкие возгласы, следом раздаются крики и какой-то грохот. Да что там такое? Это уже не со стороны галереи! Опять гости перепились и драку затеяли? И без него?  
В следующий миг замок содрогается от мощного удара, и Гало замирает как вкопанный. Катапульты? Откуда? Кто посмел? Кто проник? И как? Еще через мгновение стена перед ним – из самого прочного, самого надежного, самого крепкого на свете камня, который выбирал лично Крэй, – рассыпается будто сделанная из песка, и черный провал лениво лижет чистое пламя.  
Гало смотрит в дыру: площадь перед замком похожа на растревоженный муравейник. Люди кричат. Люди бегут. Падают, поднимаются, бегут снова.  
Гало стоит, приросший к каменным плитам пола, и не может пошевелиться, не может сделать вдох.  
Нет. Только не снова.  
Только не…  
В дыру протискивается когтистая лапа и хватает его поперек груди.  
Гало помнит ветер, бьющий наотмашь в лицо – и больше ничего.

***  
Он приходит в себя от того, что его самым бесцеремонным образом волокут по полу, ухватив подмышками. Гало шипит, ощутимо приложившись правой ногой обо что-то ужасно твердое, и проваливается спиной в мягкое и затхло пахнущее. Когда он открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, то обнаруживает, что лежит поперек широкой постели. За узким, забранным решеткой окном все еще ночь. Значит, прошло немного времени.  
Значит, он летел недолго.  
– Очнулся?  
Они.  
Они летели.  
Гало подскакивает и со стоном падает обратно на постель. Ребра болят так, что каждый вдох дается с трудом, будто их все еще сжимает огромная лапа. Бледный, тоже тяжело дышащий Лио окидывает Гало цепким взглядом – совсем как тогда, в зале, в разгар пира – и поджимает губы.  
– Просто немного помял. Уверен, ребра целы.  
Уверенности на его лице столько же, сколько одежды на теле.  
Нисколько.  
Гало медленно, осторожно садится на кровати и смотрит, как тот торопливо накидывает на себя что-то вроде расшитого халата, тоже, впрочем, изрядно потрепанного. В неярком свете пары свечей на столе в глубине комнаты бусины на черной ткани отливают золотом.  
Как и крохотные, похожие на веснушки чешуйки на пальцах Лио – такие же Гало успел заметить на плечах, коленях и животе до того, как тот оделся. Вот зачем нужны были перчатки.  
Он встает с постели, не в силах отвести взгляд от тонких пальцев. Шагает ближе, опасаясь, что если поднимет сейчас глаза и посмотрит в лицо Лио, то просто сойдет с ума – если еще не сошел. Надо было осушить последний кубок на пиру до дна. Может быть, это и в самом деле помогло бы задобрить богов.  
Может, тогда бы все чудовища наконец сдохли.  
– Ты не успел представиться, – говорит он тихо, и голову наполняет оглушительный звон. – Тварь.  
– Я Лио Фотиа, пятый из рода золотых драконов, – выдыхает тот ему в лицо, и на мгновение Гало кажется, будто кожу опалило огнем. – Последний из рода, – тихо добавляет Лио, и Гало чует в негромком голосе застарелую, ноющую боль, как от давно, но плохо зажившей раны.  
Эта боль ему хорошо знакома. Слишком хорошо.  
Он стискивает зубы и, обмирая от страха, дурея от ярости, шагает ближе.  
– Кто из твоей ублюдочной семейки спалил их? Кто?  
– Что? – на лице Лио мелькает растерянность, но он быстро справляется с ней и встряхивает волосами.  
Золотыми, мать их, локонами, которые Гало сейчас так хочется намотать на кулак, прежде чем двинуть другим в челюсть чешуйчатой сволочи.  
– Мою семью. Кто из них сжег мой дом десять лет назад?  
– Я не знаю. – Лио передергивает плечами, спешно отворачивается и отходит в глубь покоев, в спасительную темноту. – Это не важно. Теперь ты мой пленник. Я приду завтра с едой. Может быть. И не смей крушить тут ничего. Иначе тебя ждет самая печальная участь!  
– Тварь! Убью! – орет Гало, кидаясь во тьму, и через секунду в его собственную челюсть врезается кулак.

Челюсть опухла и ноет. Ребра ноют, ушибленная нога ноет, голова ноет.  
Гало ноет тоже.  
– Идиот, – бросает он, пиная уцелевшей ногой резной столбик массивной кровати. – Кретин проклятый. Еще помочь ему хотел, пожалел…  
Свечи Лио, слава богам, не унес, и Гало наконец может осмотреть свою темницу. По правде сказать, размерами она превышает комнату Гало в замке Крэя раза в два. Если не три.  
В просторных покоях оказывается чудовищно пыльно и на редкость уныло: ни мечей тебе, ни книг с картинками.  
Еще там жарко как в печи даже ночью.  
Гало не к месту вспоминает сказки про ведьм, зажаривающих нерадивых детишек до хрустящей корочки на обед, и кривится. Перед глазами до сих пор стоит щедро присыпанная золотой крупой поджарая фигура, неровно подсвеченная пляшущим пламенем.  
Судя по ней, жрет Лио не особенно много.  
Или делает это не в человеческой форме, думает Гало совсем уж не к месту и вздрагивает, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не подскочить от звука заскрежетавшего в дверном замке ключа.  
Лио, сменивший блестящую тряпку на очередную старомодную рубашку и вытертые на коленях черные бриджи, заправленные в высокие сапоги, опускает на стол нагруженный поднос и поправляет накрывающую блюдо салфетку.  
– Извини, – бормочет он, теребя ее потрепанный край. На ладонях снова перчатки. – За ребра. Я обычно стараюсь быть осторожнее, когда кого-то несу. Давно не превращался. И за лицо тоже… извини.  
Последнее, что Гало собирается сейчас делать – прощать его. Затихнувшая на время ярость поднимает голову, жадно тянет носом запах чужого смятения и бросается вперед, щелкая оскаленной пастью.  
– Пусти, – шипит Лио, дергая руками, но Гало и не думает ослаблять хватку на тонких запястьях.  
Какие же они хрупкие. Сдави чуть сильнее – и переломишь. Вблизи Лио еще бледней, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, которые кажутся темнее в тусклом свете свечей.  
– Так ты все же слабак, когда притворяешься одним из нас.  
Лио поднимает на него мрачное лицо.  
– Я сильнее обычного человека только некоторое время после превращения. И я не притворяюсь. Отпусти.  
– Вот еще, – фыркает Гало. – А если сломать тебе руку – сможешь перекинуться?  
– Рискни.  
Розовое золото в его глазах на мгновение переплавляется в сталь, и Гало медленно разжимает пальцы. Лио потирает пострадавшие запястья и подходит к кровати в углу комнаты. Проводит рукой по покрытому толстым слоем паутины балдахину и морщится.  
– А обещали прибираться… Впрочем, неважно.  
– Кто? У тебя тут и другие пленники есть, тварь?  
Лио снова морщится.  
– Нет. Только ты один. И хватит меня так называть.  
– Поуказывай мне! Катись отсюда! И еду свою забери!  
– Хорошо. Кормить тебя будут связанным. Или не будут вовсе, как пожелаешь, – кивает Лио, и Гало тут же слышит, как в животе у того урчит.  
– Зачем я тебе вообще сдался? Не жрать же меня? Тогда уж Вулкана стоило прихватить!  
Лио хмыкает, отворачивается и расправляет плечи, всей спиной выражая презрение. Гало кусает губы, смутно припоминая старинную легенду о плененном принце. То есть, принцессе.  
– Ты что, зачарован? Целовать я тебя не буду, лучше сдохну!  
Тем более, из них двоих на принцессу куда больше походит Лио со своими проклятыми золотыми локонами, гладким как у девицы лицом, тонкими запястьями и всем остальным. Гало старается не думать о том, что успел увидеть, пока Лио не накинул на себя одежду.  
– Попытайся не делать этого хотя бы неделю, – вздыхает Лио, так и не удосужившись посмотреть на него, и выходит из покоев, обронив в дверях: – Я имею в виду часть про преждевременную кончину. Хотя от поцелуев лучше тоже меня избавь.  
Гало с запозданием бросается к нему, но тот на удивление проворно захлопывает дверь и поворачивает ключ в замке. Гало долго, со злым удовольствием костерит Лио на чем свет стоит и, немного успокоившись, делает самое логичное, что можно сделать в его положении.  
Усаживается за стол, хватает с подноса кувшин и жадно приникает к горлышку – там оказывается не вино, а простая вода, но и она сойдет. Гало сдергивает с тарелки салфетку: на блюде ждет суховатый хлеб, вяленое мясо и, неожиданно, – свежие фиги. Гало отправляет одну в рот, жует, не чувствуя никакого удовольствия от сладкого вкуса, и понимает: залетел он куда дальше, чем он полагал.  
Точно такие фиги – правда, уже не сильно свежие на вид, – везли в столицу к сегодняшнему пиру с самого дальнего юга страны.  
Неделю.

***  
Утром он уверяется в своих подозрениях: сквозь решетку видно залитые солнцем острые, похожие на распахнутую пасть дракона зубцы скал и пустоши за ними без малейшего клочка зелени. Вся радость от позднего пробуждения без привычного «Поднимайся, дурак, мы опаздываем на тренировку!» мгновенно улетучивается. Как там сейчас Реми? Места себе не находит, наверное, из-за него, дурака.  
Гало наскоро умывается тепловатой водой из нового кувшина, побольше, который обнаруживается рядом с кроватью, и показательно игнорирует чистую рубаху – вроде бы даже подходящего размера – в изножье постели. Все равно жарища страшная.  
Интересно только, кто и когда успел принести сюда и одежду, и кувшин? Гало переводит взгляд на плотный балдахин и замечает: пока он спал, тот слегка почистили от паутины. Похоже, убивать его и в самом деле пока никто не собирается. Значит, надо этим воспользоваться.  
Следующий поворот ключа в замке Гало встречает во всеоружии: замерев под дверью и крепко сжимая увесистый поднос. Задерживает дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя, замахивается со всей силы и слышит негромкий голос, приглушенный массивной дверью:  
– Если ты надумал меня убить, предупреждаю: ничего не получится. А даже если и получится, в одиночку из замка тебе не выбраться. Тут нет выхода для людей. Разве что в окно, – добавляет Лио после паузы и без промедления распахивает дверь.  
Он быстро отскакивает назад, завидев поднос в руках Гало, и только качает головой.  
– Ты предсказуем.  
– А ты мудак! И похититель!  
– Туше, – произносит Лио одними губами и со вздохом отходит в сторону, изящным взмахом кисти приглашая Гало за собой. – Ты, кажется, спешил? Вперед. Я тебя не держу. Убедись сам в моих словах.  
– Никуда не пойду, пока не выясню, зачем я здесь! Ты потребовал за меня выкуп? Хочешь выманить Крэя? Что вы там с ним не поделили? Он не такой дурак, чтобы сюда лезть! – Гало чувствует, как срывается голос от одной мысли, что это в самом деле окажется правдой.  
Нет. Крэй спас его десять лет назад, спасет и снова, если потребуется.  
Задача Гало – сделать все, чтобы не потребовалось.  
– Или дело все-таки в заклятье? – не унимается он и застывает, тяжело дыша. – Ну, говори, нахрена ты меня уволок?  
Гало скрещивает руки на груди – с подносом в одной из них сделать это непросто, но трудностей он не боится с детства, – и вперивается в лицо Лио испепеляющим, как надеется, взглядом.  
Тот выглядит не таким бледным и в целом кажется гораздо бодрее, чем вчера. И растерянней.  
– Хотел бы я сам знать, – хмыкает он задумчиво, и его щеки едва заметно розовеют, когда Гало распахивает рот.  
– Что-о-о?  
Лио раздраженно кивает за спину:  
– Иди. Другого приглашения не будет. Время покажет, зачем ты здесь. Или мне тебя опять запереть?  
– Нет. Ночной горшок за мной не забудь вынести, – мстительно бросает Гало, отпихнув его плечом с дороги. – И балдахин плохо вычищен. Не привык марать ручки?  
За спиной раздается полное отвращения фырканье, а следом – мелодичный, похожий на перелив колокольчика смех. Да уж. Золотой колокольчик звучит хорошо, но руки к нему лучше не тянуть – не ровен час, отрежет.  
Откусит.  
– Правда драконы стерегут в замках золото? – не удерживается Гало, широко шагая по длинным коридорам и мотая головой в поисках лестницы.  
Стены увешаны потемневшими от времени портретами, и с каждого глядят знакомые светлые глаза. Со знакомым презрением.  
– Ну, проверь, – раздается за спиной насмешливо.  
– Серьезно думаешь, я поверю, будто тут нет сокровищницы? И темницы с пыточной? Ха!  
– Проверь, – ледяным тоном повторяет Лио.  
Гало останавливается и разворачивается всем корпусом, замирает в стойке, как учил Игнис. Эх, сюда бы меч…  
– Что, так сильно от меня тошнит? – Гало присвистывает, заметив, как перекосило надменное лицо. – Эй, почему бы не перекинуться прям здесь, а? Подумаешь, пробьешь пару стен, зато какое развлечение – погонять человечка!  
– Мне дорого это место. Ты – нет, – шелестит Лио и резко разворачивается, скрываясь за ближайшей дверью.  
Гало было думает пойти за ним, но потом пожимает плечами. Ну его. Ему есть чем заняться и без своего надсмотрщика.

Замок оказывается меньше, чем он ожидал. Ни сокровищниц, ни темниц тут в самом деле не обнаруживается. К вечеру Гало успевает облазить его почти весь: от открытой всем ветрам площадки на самой низкой из трех башен – достаточно просторной, шагов сто на сто, чтобы туда мог легко опуститься не один дракон, а сразу несколько, – до нижних этажей и погребов, где обнаруживаются запасы вяленого мяса и репы, а никакие не пыточные.  
Еще он находит библиотеку – и это стоит всех сокровищ мира. Огромная, залитая ослепительным светом, с узорными витражами в высоких окнах и тысячами книг на полках в три человеческих роста.  
Замерший на пороге Гало приходит в себя, только когда слышит грохот выроненного из рук подноса. Он отпихивает его ногой, позабыв о своем грозном «оружии» и о том, что оружейную так и не успел пока найти. Шагает к высоким полкам, жадно вдыхая сухой запах старой кожи и пергаментов. Книги о дальних странах и морях, о диковинных животных и славных воинах ждут Гало, манят шелестом пожелтевших страниц с выцветшими, но не потерявшими своей завораживающей красоты гравюрами. Книги на древних и непонятных языках, книги со странными черточками и завитушками вместо букв, книги с одними картинками, от которых лицо заливается краской.  
Он с благоговением возвращает очередной увесистый том в шершавом переплете на место, находит полку с трактатами по фехтованию, спешно просматривает, запоздало сообразив: грохот подноса может привлечь сюда Лио. Воровато сует пару книг за пазуху, решив: поднос пусть тащит на место сам радушный хозяин замка, – и шмыгает в дверь, только сейчас заметив, что изнутри ее охраняют мерзкого вида статуи то ли кобылозмеев, то ли змеекозлов.  
За дверью оказываются два типа с мордами не менее неприятными.  
– Ключи где? – цедит тип с длинными иссиня-черными волосами и отвешивает всклокоченному рыжему приятелю подзатыльник. – Опять посеял, да?  
– А я что? – ноет тот.  
Они осекаются, заметив компанию, и резво разворачиваются к нему. Гало мысленно отдает дань уважения их уверенным стойкам и вооружается томиком поувесистей, перехватывая так, чтоб удобно было метать. Эх, надо было все-таки забрать поднос.  
– Гляди-ка. – Длинноволосый смеряет Гало прищуренным взглядом, его спутник смотрит так же недобро. – Кто это у нас объявился?  
– А вы тоже эти? – Гало с отвращением кивает на очередной портрет с надутой физиономией на стене.  
– Дурак, что ли? – фыркает патлатый и украдкой трет ушибленный затылок.  
Точно, дурак. Лио же говорил – он последний.  
Гало внимательно разглядывает покрытые серебряными заклепками кожаные куртки и штаны незнакомцев, короткие мечи на перевязях за спиной, замечает пару каких-то склянок на поясе у каждого и светлеет лицом.  
– Вы ведьмаки? Вы пришли убить чудовище и меня спасти? – шепчет он, и парни синхронно распахивают рты, смотрят друг на друга, а потом валятся на пол от хохота.  
– Бля, бля, я не могу, Мейс! Ты прикинь!  
– Я сейчас сдохну!..  
– Было б неплохо, – свирепо выдыхает Гало, стискивая кулаки, и придурки наконец поднимаются на ноги, утирая выступившие слезы.  
– Нет, идиот, – говорит тот, кого назвали Мейсом. – Из нас двоих еще можно было б слепить одного ведьмака, если постараться…  
– Но мы предпочитаем сливаться в других, хм, видах, – гнусаво смеется рыжий.  
– Тогда что вы тут забыли? – огрызается вконец рассерженный Гало, скрещивая руки на груди. – Не похоже, будто вас кто-то мучает или угрожает!  
– Он вообще-то может, – говорит внезапно посерьезневший Мейс, и Гало хватается за призрачную надежду, шагая ближе.  
– Наверное, вы ему еду носите?  
Мейс неопределенно дергает плечом, и Гало торопливо продолжает:  
– Он вас убить грозился, если откажетесь ему служить? Или, может, ваши семьи? Крэй возьмет вас под защиту! И родных тоже, вы мне только сбежать помогите! У вас тут где-то должны быть лошади?  
– Точно дурак, – вздыхает второй, и Мейс осаживает его негромким:  
– Гуэйра.  
– А я что? Дурак-то он.  
– Нет. Никаких лошадей у нас нет, – качает головой Мейс. – Человек сюда без посторонней помощи не пройдет. Разве милорд тебе не говорил?  
– Говорил, но я не поверил… Кто? – запоздало удивляется Гало.  
– Милорд. Лио.  
Гуэйра молчит, но его взгляд безо всяких слов интересуется: «Какие-то проблемы?»  
– И мы тут по доброй воле, если ты, тупица, так до сих пор и не понял, – негромко заканчивает Мейс.  
Гуэйра кивает, становясь рядом с ним плечом к плечу.  
Нет. Чуть перекрывая Мейса собой.  
– Тогда почему?..  
Мейс и Гуэйра – кем бы ни были – переглядываются, и лица у них становятся странные, одновременно растерянные и мечтательные, будто они думают, как обозвать Гало повычурней. Или пытаются понять, как объяснить слепому, что такое закат, или глухому – как поет первый дождь по весне. Или как звучит меч, испивший битвы.  
Гало почему-то становится ужасно обидно. Не такой уж он и дурак вообще-то.  
– Он самый красивый, – тихо отвечает Гуэйра, и на этот раз уверенно кивает Мейс.  
Гало – пожалуй, впервые в жизни, – не знает, что сказать.  
– А неплохо милорд тебя отделал, – замечает Гуэйра с глумливой ухмылкой и бесцеремонно тычет пальцем в налившуюся россыпь синяков под ребрами Гало. – Это когтями?  
– Чем еще, – нехотя отвечает Гало, отпихивая нахальную руку, но та не торопится исчезать подобру-поздорову.  
Гуэйра присвистывает и нажимает на опухшую челюсть.  
– А это?  
Гало дергает головой, зашипев от прострелившей виски боли.  
Мейс хмыкает.  
– Сам не видишь, что ли? Это кулаком.  
– Точно! – радуется как ребенок Гуэйра. – Ну, молодец, милорд! Не зря мы его учили! Бац – и готово!  
– Я тебе сейчас покажу бац! – звереет Гало.  
Он замахивается увесистой книгой, но мешкает буквально несколько мгновений, раздумывая, не жалко ли портить трактат слишком близким знакомством с такими идиотами. Идиотам вполне хватает этого, чтобы болезненно ткнуть его под ребра сразу с обеих сторон и сбежать с хохотом. Гало смотрит им вслед и не чувствует ни сил, ни желания бежать следом.  
Он лениво плетется по пыльным запустевшим коридорам, так и не оставив надежду найти оружейную, пока не возвращается к выходу на площадку, надеясь разглядеть замок и окрестности с нее. Гало замирает и широко распахивает глаза, когда замечает на другом краю оживленно машущих руками придурков. Через мгновение в лицо неожиданно бьет резкий порыв ветра, еще через миг Гало понимает, что его вызвало.  
Он отступает глубже в башню, стараясь оставаться незамеченным, и во все глаза смотрит, как бегут навстречу дракону его дурацкие оруженосцы. Нет, фигоносцы. Как Лио спускается и, не торопясь перекидываться, сперва облизывает раздвоенным языком каждого под радостные вопли.

На следующее утро Гало просыпается со стояком.  
Ему снилось, как дракон лижет ему лицо. А затем подмигивает, превращается в Лио и, получив от Гало меткий тычок в плечо, опускается перед ним на колени, но не прекращает своего занятия. Во сне язык у него даже в человеческой форме остается длинным и раздвоенным. И очень горячим. 

***  
Сон не повторяется, но его место охотно занимают кошмары. Они дышат в лицо удушливым дымом, смыкают на горле черные ладони, и Гало все чаще вскакивает среди ночи с криком. Все меньше и меньше спит, все больше бодрствует, все сильнее изводит себя ожиданием, когда кошмары прекратятся.  
Когда заключение прекратится.  
К концу недели никто спасать Гало не спешит.  
Он поднимается с постели на рассвете – меча по-прежнему нет, но тренировки все равно отменять не стоит. До полудня изматывает себя упражнениями из трактатов, пробегается несколько раз вверх-вниз по крутым замковым лестницам и возвращается в свою комнату, чтобы напиться противной теплой воды, пожрать, умыться, переменить одежду, наскоро застирать пропотевшее в тазу и развесить по стульям. За время его отсутствия чище в комнате особенно не становится – Мейсу с Гуэйрой, похоже, нет никакого дела до данных «милорду» обещаний и до самого Гало.  
Похоже, до Гало никому на свете нет дела.  
Решетка на окне отбрасывает на пол четкую тень. Гало смотрит на ровные квадраты, расчерчивающие точно подогнанные друг к другу каменные плиты, и ему хочется закричать от этого идеально выверенного, мертвого порядка, от которого он сам сейчас как никогда далек.  
На открытой площадке – ни ветерка. Мерцает на солнце почти прозрачная тонкая чешуя, на этот раз не скрытая перчатками, в ловких пальцах быстро мелькает нож, ловит блики, и те слепят Гало глаза. Они чешутся от слишком яркого света, конечно. Вовсе не от злости и обиды.  
– Опять рубашка не подошла? – вежливо осведомляется Лио, сидящий на обитом выцветшим бархатом табурете.  
Он аккуратно обстругивает концы заготовок для стрел, и не думая отрываться от своего занятия.  
– В задницу себе засунь эти рубашки. Сам носи, если есть лишние.  
– Мне столько не нужно, – отвечает Лио тихо. – Я должен быть готов обороняться и в человеческой форме, – отвечает он на незаданный вопрос, и Гало фыркает, не скрывая раздражение:  
– На случай, если растратил все силы после превращений, как сейчас?  
– Да, – сухо соглашается Лио, не глядя на него.  
– Слабак, – выплевывает Гало, и Лио крепче сжимает нож в золотистых пальцах.  
– Да. Не был бы слабаком, смог бы спасти свою семью. Но твой Крэй их перебил. Стариков, детей, всех. Ни в чем не повинных. Ты хотел знать, зачем здесь? – он вскидывает воспаленные глаза, и в ярком свете дня становится ясно: мало спит в последнее время не один Гало. – Думал, сработаешь приманкой? Ты был прав. Я хотел забрать у него то, что ему дорого, как он у меня забрал. Мне нет дела до тебя, мне нужен только Крэй! Он знает, где меня искать. Знает, как выследить таких, как мы. Но, похоже, ты ему вовсе не дорог. Иначе Крэй уже давно бы добрался сюда.  
Он злится. Конечно, Гало на его месте тоже бы злился.  
Он и на своем – вне себя от ярости.  
– Откуда ты взял? Ты не можешь знать! – рявкает он, пытаясь просчитать остатками здравого смысла, успеет ли вырвать из крепкой хватки нож, прежде чем Лио перекинется.  
Нельзя верить его словам об усталости, когда он изрыгает своим проклятым ртом вместо огня гнусную ложь о Крэе!  
Лио дергает плечом, вздрагивает и шипит, сунув в рот порезанный палец.  
– Ты врешь, – хрипит Гало. От нагревшихся на солнце каменных плит веет жаром, раскаленным воздухом невозможно дышать. – Неповинных? Он восстанавливал город после того, как вы разрушили!  
– Мы ничего не разрушали! – взвивается Лио, вскакивая на ноги.  
– Врешь!  
– Сам себя послушай, идиот! Если мы, по-твоему, такие безжалостные твари, почему десять лет назад погибли все драконы, а не люди?  
Гало осекается было, но берет себя в руки.  
– Да даже если и не врешь – Крэй со своими людьми все правильно сделал! Так вам, убийцам, и надо!  
Лио тяжело садится на табурет, откладывает нож и сцепляет пальцы в замок.  
– Мне очень жаль, что так случилось с твоей семьей. Я не лгу, – торопливо шепчет он. – Мы никогда не убиваем без нужды, поверь. Просто пламя живет в нас, и иногда оно жаждет выхода так отчаянно, что невозможно думать ни о чем другом. Обычно в такие дни мы улетаем куда подальше, на скалы, например, или в пустоши. Раньше драконы жили в мире с людьми, бок о бок. Я не застал это время, был слишком мал, но есть книги… Гало, – Лио снова поднимает на него взгляд. – Если кто-то из наших сошел с ума или убил людей намеренно – я приношу свои извинения. От лица всех… всех, кто остался.  
– Засунь свои извинения туда же, куда и рубашки, – сипит Гало, разворачивается и идет прочь.  
Каждый сдавленный глухой всхлип, доносящийся в спину, заставляет замедлить шаг, будто превращаясь в невидимые кандалы. Лио врет. Он врет! Давит на жалость, думает, Гало поверит, пойдет у него на поводу, раз сам потерял родных! Еще стоит проверить, не лжет ли Лио и о своей семье, как о Крэе. Может, они затаились где-то и копят силы, чтоб снова напасть!  
Не лжет. Гало знает. Стопки одежды в пыльных гардеробных и покрытые паутиной портреты на стенах, слипшиеся страницы давно не читанных книг, тоска в золотых глазах – самые лучшие, самые безжалостные доказательства.  
Лио горюет. Лио слаб. Можно вернуться и отобрать у него нож.  
Это будет так легко.  
Так омерзительно легко.  
Так омерзительно.  
Обычно, когда в душе раздрай, Гало хватает меч и машет им, пока не падает без сил. Меча нет. Значит, нужно идти другим проверенным путем.  
В библиотеке он быстро отыскивает любимые книги и сгружает на стол у окна. Солнце все еще печет, но Гало упрямо подставляет ему успевшую поджариться спину. Посмотрим, кто кого. И как только Лио не обгорает?  
Ну да. Как он мог забыть. Драконам ведь жар не страшен.  
Гало листает знакомые манускрипты, пытаясь прогнать тревожные мысли из головы и отвлечься. Вот они, много раз читанные еще в родном замке книги о восточных странах, о храбрых воинах, их сражениях, победах и мирной жизни. То, что все изображенные на некоторых картинках люди – мужчины, Гало сообразил в свое время, уже успев провести пару бессонных ночей за их разглядыванием. И не только.  
Тогда он твердо решил: если восточные храбрецы не видели в близости с мужчиной ничего зазорного, то и ему стесняться нечего! Своей точкой зрения в замке он, впрочем, не особо спешил делиться: люди вокруг были куда менее просвещенными, чем он. За исключением Реми, конечно, – тот подсказал Гало посмотреть еще несколько более древних и не менее интересных трактатов, – и, возможно, его подружки.  
И Крэя, разумеется. Он спас Гало, взял вчерашнего крестьянского мальчишку в замок, поступил как истинный правитель, который не только силен, но и великодушен – и не боится показать это всей державе. Крэй научил его читать, писать, складно говорить и прилично вести себя за столом. Держать удар и слово. Быть честным. Крэй – хороший человек. Возможно, Лио не лжет, а просто ошибается. Значит, его можно попробовать переубедить.  
Истинный воин идет навстречу своим страхам, говорят книги.  
Гало – настоящий воин. А кто поспорит, получит в зубы.  
Он возвращается на площадку и некоторое время молча смотрит, как Лио выпускает стрелы из лука в мишень одну за другой, почти без пауз. Все они попадают в цель.  
– Все равно не пойму, зачем тебе это. Ты же можешь просто как следует отдохнуть, набраться сил, перекинуться и всех того…  
– Я не хочу никого убивать. Я же говорил. Только…  
– Только Крэя, – заканчивает Гало.  
– Только Крэя, – эхом повторяет Лио и опускает лук с туго натянутой тетивой.  
Его голос дрожит, как и она.  
– Я хотел забрать его. Не тебя. Но он не пришел к башне в тот вечер. Скрылся. Я был неосторожен. Увидел Крэя и потерял контроль… Как обычный человек.  
Странно, но злости Гало больше не чувствует.  
Только растерянность. И усталость.  
И совсем немного – боль.  
– Вы презираете людей?  
– Ты не понимаешь. Золотые драконы половину жизни проводят в человеческом обличье, если не больше. Мы заботимся друг о друге одинаково в любой нашей форме. Страдаем, любим. Скорбим. Мстим. Крэй заслужил!  
– Убиваете.  
– Я не хочу убивать, – повторяет Лио хрипло, отвернув лицо, и на этот раз Гало ничего не отвечает. – Хотел бы – спалил бы всех в вашем замке, чтобы добраться до Крэя. Но я не такой. Мы не такие. Я просто…  
Гало ждет.  
– Просто чудовищно устал быть один. Это несправедливо. Нечестно! – говорит Лио растерянно и так по-детски, что Гало сразу же вспоминает – они одного возраста, совсем еще сопляки. – Гуэйра и Мейс, конечно, замечательные. Но они – не семья.  
– Если я убью тебя прямо здесь – это вернет мне моих родных?  
– Нет, – вздрагивает Лио, поднимая на него покрасневшие от недосыпа и слез глаза.  
– Сам дальше додумаешь или подсказать?  
Лио кривит бледное лицо. Гало понимает. Принимать правду нелегко и обидно. Он сам принял ее всего несколько минут назад.  
Смерть врага не вернет близких. Только сделает тебя самого мертвым еще при жизни.  
– И что, ты ни разу не думал меня убить за все это время? – спрашивает Лио недоверчиво.  
– Думал.  
– И?  
– И передумал! Представь, я иногда думаю!  
Кажется, к нему возвращается привычная злость. Хорошо. Злость дает силы.  
– Я никогда не ставил это под сомнение, – поспешно говорит Лио, почему-то отводя глаза и едва заметно краснея. То-то же, пусть ему будет стыдно, убийце недоделанному!  
– Теперь ты меня отпустишь?  
– Нет. Будем ждать.  
– Чего?  
Лио молчит.  
Ясно. Не теряет надежды. Гало – тоже.  
Он поддается порыву и пинает подставку с колчаном, разворачивается и уходит под треск рассыпавшихся по каменному полу стрел.  
Больше всего злит, что он понятия не имеет, на кого зол.

***  
– Лук я видел, значит, и мечи у тебя тут должны быть? Одолжишь один?  
– Я похож на умалишенного? – застигнутый врасплох посреди коридора Лио вскидывает бровь и смеряет его прохладным взглядом.  
Ну, хоть что-то в этой душегубке прохладное.  
С их последнего мучительного разговора прошло два дня. Все это время Гало коротал за короткими стычками с фигоносцами и тренировками, а Лио вовсе не попадался ему на глаза. Может, улетал куда-то по своим темным делишкам, может, отсиживался в каком-нибудь чулане, страдая и кроша ножиком фамильные сундуки, а теперь делает вид, будто никакого разговора и не было.  
Ну и ладно.  
Пусть свыкнется с тем, что Гало твердо намерен вбить в дурную драконью башку немного мудрости.  
Гало даст ему еще немного времени.  
Гало великодушен.  
– Да. Есть слегка, – решительно заявляет он и ерошит волосы. – Я хочу потренироваться. Игнис с меня три шкуры спустит, если узнает, что я тут отдыхаю.  
– Что ты тут что? – голос Лио становится ледяным.  
– Бездельничаю. Не нуди. Хочешь, вместе пофехтуем? Я не буду сражаться с тобой в полную силу, пока ты человек. Оцарапаю еще ненароком, а ты перекинешься и откусишь мне ногу. Или голову. Слушай, ну дай меч, я вообще уйду и не буду тебя трогать…  
– Нет, ну почему же, – задумчиво произносит Лио, похлопывая кончиками пальцев по нижней губе. – Ты можешь попытаться меня им тронуть. Это будет забавно. Приходи на площадку через полчаса.  
Через полчаса Гало ждет на месте, предусмотрительно нацепив рубашку, чтобы снова не обгореть.  
Через час смаргивает режущий глаза соленый пот и все еще не понимает, что в происходящем может быть забавного.  
Еще через час – валится с ног под звон выбитого из рук меча и громкий, противный хохот Гуэйры и фырканье Мейса, невесть откуда взявшихся. Они сидят на краю парапета, раскачиваясь от своего дурацкого гогота, будто не боятся свалиться вниз, прямо на скалы, и обмениваются впечатлениями вполголоса.  
Наверняка отвратными, как и их рожи.  
– Сдаюсь, – выдыхает вконец измотанный Гало и поднимает обе руки.  
Совсем как в любимой, проверенной, надежной стойке «глупца». Еще бы она помогла против этой скотины…  
Нет, остужает себя Гало. Лио просто лучше фехтует. Спокойно переносит солнце и не стесняется пользоваться преимуществом. Он легкий, гибкий и не прет напролом, в отличие от противника. Судя по тому, что Гало видел недавно – и стреляет лучше. Значит, Гало тоже стоит набраться немного мудрости, раз уж оказался тут.  
Пот льет с него градом. Гало встает, стягивает рубаху через голову и утирает мокрое лицо, стараясь не обращать внимания на раздающийся с парапета свист. Когда Гало переводит дух и поднимает глаза на Лио, тот смотрит на него застывшим взглядом, в котором переливается и замирает высокой волной на пике золото. Он тоже взмок, светлые пряди прилипли к вискам. Когда Лио откидывает их с лица и слизывает выступивший над верхней губой пот юрким языком, Гало моргает и спешно отворачивается, задирая голову к небу.  
Вот как. Уже начало темнеть. Наконец-то поднявшийся ветер гонит по закатному пурпуру быстрые облака, и они похожи цветом на легкие волосы и странные глаза Лио.  
– Ничего. Я еще найду способ тебя победить, – обещает Гало вполголоса – больше себе, чем Лио.  
Наутро он просыпается разбитым, с ломотой во всем ноющем теле и каменным стояком.  
Лио ему не снился.  
Гало потребовалось почти две недели, чтобы понять: смотреть на Лио наяву, а не во сне, может быть не менее приятно.

Ветер, будто решив подразнить, больше не возвращается; жара стоит такая, что Гало не вылезает из погреба, перетащив туда и перину, и книги, и запас свечей, и меч. Стоит только выбраться на воздух, как по коже словно проходится раскаленный драконий язык.  
– Ты, кажется, жаловался на безделье, – цедит Лио без особого выражения, но в его глазах Гало замечает затаившееся веселье. – Помоги Мейсу и Гуэйре натаскать воды. Они наверху.  
– А ты чего не присоединишься? Дело не для милорда?  
Лио пожимает плечами.  
– Да, в самом деле. Забыл, кого прошу о помощи. Мои извинения, лорд Тимос.  
– Повтори, что сказал!  
– Как, разве вы не он?  
Гало давится возмущением, разворачивается и бредет на площадку, стараясь не замечать фырканья за спиной. Поднявшись, он прикрывает глаза от яркого света и, только проморгавшись, видит Мейса с Гуэйрой. Те на удивление быстро и сноровисто наполняют водой скованные немного проржавевшими обручами деревянные ведра, зачерпывая из огромной медной лохани с покривившейся ручкой, куда влезло бы сразу четверо человек. Рядом стоит еще одна такая же, до краев полная, и Гало, не помня себя от восторга, торопится к ней.  
Вот бы вода не успела еще нагреться!  
– Эй, куда бежим? Ведро хватай. – Мейс без церемоний упирается ему в грудь ладонью. – Ты купаться прямо здесь надумал? Пыл умерь, что-то больно прыткий.  
– Как жеребчик, – хохочет Гуэйра, но Гало, завороженный плеском и пляшущими по ряби солнечными бликами, даже не думает обращать на них внимания.  
В Промеполисе летом всегда можно было сбежать из замка на речку и наплаваться вдоволь. Да и солнце так сильно почти никогда не пекло. Как они только выживают здесь, в такой жаре?  
– Есть свои методы, – важно заявляет Гуэйра, и Гало понимает, что, задумавшись, задал вопрос вслух. – Чтоб не перегреваться и не обгорать. Попросишь как следует – поделимся. А сейчас – хватай ведро, как Мейс велел. Оглох? А, я забыл, ты ж тупица. Еще раз повторить?  
– Нахрена вы ее вообще куда-то тащите? Почему прямо тут нельзя оставить?  
– Чтоб не бегать на верхотуру за каждым кувшином!  
– А я и побегаю!  
– Запасы надо сделать, балда! Даже если лохани накрыть, от воды к завтрашнему вечеру ничего не останется, солнце тут лютое. Думаешь, милорд будет тебе каждый день летать на озеро и таскать по две таких за раз? Без тебя нам и одной как-то хватало, а теперь ему приходится тяжести переносить. А он еще маленький, в силу не вошел, ему непрост…  
Гуэйра мгновенно затыкается от тычка в плечо, и вместо него начинает разоряться Мейс:  
– Ты милорда благодарил-то, а? Сидишь тут на всем готовом, кормят тебя, поят, меч выдали…  
– Я вам сейчас этим мечом, – мрачно грозит Гало и со злостью хватает ведро, не зная, в чью голову первой им запустить. Возможно, стоит в свою. – Он меня вообще-то похитил, забыли?  
– Ага. Как принцесску, – фыркает Гуэйра.  
– И что? Тебе тут плохо живется? – удивляется Мейс, и Гало от возмущения даже не сразу находится, что ответить.  
Может быть, дело не в возмущении.  
Первое ведро он с наслаждением выливает прямо себе на голову – вода все еще прохладная, и Гало стонет от удовольствия, мотая мокрой башкой. Затем зачерпывает еще два и перехватывает поудобнее.  
– Ну, куда тащить?  
– Вниз, Гуэйра покажет, – командует Мейс. – Бодрей шагайте, я сейчас догоню.  
На середине лестницы в башне их нагоняет Лио и, не слушая громких возражений, отнимает у Гуэйры ведро.  
– Иди, помоги Мейсу, – велит он.  
– Милорд, ну зачем? Ты уже умаялся, мы сами!  
– Гуэйра. Будь так добр. Я хочу побыстрее закончить.  
Тот мгновенно затыкается и, просияв кривой, но ужасно радостной улыбкой, кивает.  
– Понял, милорд. Мы мигом. Управимся – и отдохнем все вместе, ага?  
Лио возвращает ему короткую, светлую улыбку. Глядя на нее, Гало на мгновение чувствует болезненный укол в груди. Так ему самому улыбался только Крэй.  
Нет. Даже Крэй так ему не улыбался.  
– Спасибо, что принес воды, – бурчит он, ступая по широким ступеням.  
Они спускаются вниз, проходят просторный пустой холл главного здания – Лио почему-то очень торопится это сделать, – и сворачивают в темный коридор за тяжелой дверью, с замком которой Лио долго возится.  
– Не за что. Осторожней, не оступись. Подожди, я сейчас зажгу свечу.  
Гало поворачивает голову, в глубине души надеясь увидеть, как Лио пышет огнем прямо на фитиль, но тот опускает ведро на пол, достает из кармана свечу, огниво и щелкает кремнем.  
– Идем. Раньше тут постоянно горели факелы, но сейчас…  
– Я понимаю, – поспешно отвечает Гало и отворачивается, продолжая путь. – Мы разве не в погреб?  
– Нет. Сверни налево. В задней части замка есть комнаты с глухими стенами. Там тоже прохладно. Не очень удобно, но все же сюда ближе ходить за водой, чем в погреб или на башню.  
– Вы мне каждый день приносите по кувшину, – запоздало доходит до Гало, и он чувствует себя на редкость неловко.  
Гуэйра прав. Он тут наслаждается жизнью, словно не пленник, а почетный гость. Ну да. Лио ведь говорил, что не собирался его утаскивать. Наверное, все это время чувствовал себя так же неловко, как Гало сейчас.  
– Озеро далеко? – хрипло спрашивает Гало, чтобы разбить тишину.  
– Да. Раньше прямо у скалы бил источник, но он пересох. Я не знаю, что с ним делать. Мейс с Гуэйрой стараются помочь его возродить, но пока не выходит, – доносится в спину тихо. – Не страшно. Мне не сложно слетать на озеро. Там чудесная чистая вода.  
– Ты в ней, наверное, сперва купаешься сам, да? Драконы же тоже моются? – спрашивает Гало и мысленно отвешивает себе затрещину. Еще бы Лио не чувствовал постоянную неловкость!  
– Я моюсь в ванне, – звенит голос Лио, гулко отражаясь от каменных стен, на которых нервно пляшет пламя свечи. – Так расходуется меньше воды. На озеро я летаю набрать ее. И полюбоваться. И…  
Он осекается, и Гало торопится спросить, боясь очередной напряженной паузы:  
– И что?  
– И поорать, – чеканит Лио и, судя по звуку, опускает ведро на пол. Гало следует его примеру. – Пришли. Справа мраморная купальня, вылей воду туда, она долго будет холодной. Не свались в нее, пожалуйста. Я подержу свечу.  
– Был бы драконом – тоже б так делал, – говорит Гало на обратном пути, и узкая спина идущего перед ним Лио заметно напрягается. – Да и человеком можно.  
– Орать на озеро?  
– А что? – искренне удивляется Гало, и Лио только пожимает плечами.  
Внизу башенной лестницы уже ждут наполненные ведра. Гало и Лио оставляют пустые вместо них и несколько раз повторяют свой путь. После очередного раза ступени оказываются свободны, и Лио потягивается всем телом, зевает широко и сонно, тут же смущенно прикрыв рот рукой.  
– Извини, – бормочет он.  
– За что?  
Лио обводит взглядом пустые стены холла и мрачнеет. Гало только сейчас замечает, что с ними не так: обычно там вешают огромные парадные портреты всей семьи.  
Здесь их нет.  
– Последняя просьба – помоги им, пожалуйста, оттащить лохани вниз. Они легкие, когда без воды. Я…  
– Отдыхай, – говорит Гало, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и заботливо, и Лио снова напрягается, поднимая на него непроницаемый взгляд. – Твои покои далеко?  
– В левом крыле. Я сначала наполню и разнесу по комнатам кувшины, – говорит он бесцветным тоном, коротко кивает и уходит, а Гало плетется на верх башни привычной, надоевшей за день дорогой. Ничего. Можно считать это отличной тренировкой.  
Одна из лоханей оказывается пуста, а вот вторая – вовсе нет.  
Голые Мейс и Гуэйра плещутся в воде, которая едва прикрывает их тощие колени. Гало прикусывает губу, когда Мейс одним плавным движением накрывает Гуэйру, устраивая мокрую голову у того на плече.  
Очень медленно, стараясь остаться незамеченным, Гало пятится назад, спускается на пару пролетов и садится на теплые ступени. На него накатывают волна за волной жар, и усталость, и странная непрошеная истома, и беспокойство. Он прикрывает глаза и вздрагивает, когда по плечу хлопает рука.  
– Ну ты и горазд спать, – фыркает Мейс, уперев руки в бока. – Мы обе лохани стащили, гремели как демоны, тебя что, ничем не разбудишь?  
– Умотался, бедненький, – сочувствует Гуэйра насмешливо и окидывает его пытливым взглядом. – Слушай, ты ж только с виду здоровый как лось. Сколько тебе годочков-то?  
– Сколько надо, – цедит Гало сквозь зубы и трет заспанное лицо.  
Он оборачивается и смотрит наверх: с выхода на площадку все еще льется немного тусклый свет. Значит, проспал он не особенно долго.  
– Идем, – тянет за плечо Мейс.  
– Пожрать?  
Тот фыркает.  
– Потом пожрем. Идем. Милорд танцует. Внукам будешь рассказывать про такую красоту. Если шею не свернешь до этого.  
– Или если кто добрый не свернет, – хихикает Гуэйра.  
– Что я, танцев не видел, – раздраженно ноет Гало, плетясь за ними.  
Он ступает на площадку, ныряя в густой и теплый вечерний воздух, делает шаг, другой – и забывает о голоде. Об усталости, обо всем на свете.  
Дракон над ними взмывает ввысь, будто выпущенная в небо огромная золотая стрела, складывает крылья и обрушивается с протяжным криком, похожий на птичий. У самой площадки он распахивает их – в лицо бьет поток воздуха, едва не сшибая с ног, – и зависает на несколько мгновений, позволяя себя как следует разглядеть. Длинное переливающееся волнами туловище, шипастый хребет, хвост с зазубренным концом, вытянутую морду с острыми ушами. На светлом брюхе блеск золота становится глуше.  
Гало скользит взглядом ниже и смущенно отводит глаза, стараясь не пялиться на драконьи причиндалы. Гуэйра и Мейс нисколько не стесняются этого зрелища: рассматривают брюхо дракона и все под ним с таким азартом, что Гало только мотает головой, пытаясь изгнать из нее на удивление яркую и завораживающе чудовищную картинку. На ней, будто на древней гравюре, два рыцаря – или две девы, тут уж как поглядеть, – увлеченно наглаживают огромный драконий член.  
Вот же напасть.  
Гало плетется к краю площадки и плюхается прямо на каменный пол, на нагретые солнцем плиты, приваливаясь спиной к парапету. Под лопатку сразу впивается какой-то крошечный острый камушек.  
То, что Лио в человеческом облике вызывает у него приятные мысли, Гало может понять. Но дракон! Чудовище, монстр, выжигающий дотла целые города! Как он может казаться красивым? И почему Гало так задевает, что красивым он кажется не ему одному?  
Лио и не думает снижаться: заходит на очередной виток вокруг башни, делает «свечку» и падает, вновь замирая так близко, будто хочет разбиться. Или посмотреть Гало прямо в глаза. На четвертом круге завороженный Гало моргает, развеивая золотистый морок, и понимает: из глаз самого дракона льются слезы.  
Они не золотые.  
Самые обычные.  
Гало поднимается на ноги, разминает затекшие бедра и бредет к Мейсу с Гуэйрой.  
– И часто он так?  
– Бывает, – неопределенно говорит Мейс, раскуривая короткую трубочку.  
В воздухе разливается запах душистого табака и каких-то трав. Мейс протягивает ее Гуэйре, тот делает пару затяжек и вытряхивает пепел, постучав трубкой по подошве сапога.  
– Плохо ему, – объясняет он. – Одиноко. Он еще долго в последнее время держался.  
– Ты его… отвлекал.  
– Развлекал.  
– Не без того.  
Их голоса звучат глухо и хрипловато, Гало смотрит в темнеющее небо и не может различить на слух, где чей.  
– Как вы все-таки сюда прибились?  
– Он нас спас. Нас сжечь хотели…  
Гало поворачивается к ним и фыркает.  
– И вас спас дракон? Брешешь!  
– Сам брешешь! – Гуэйра награждает его презрительным взглядом. – И ты еще, говорят, из благородных? Язык как помело.  
– Сам такой!  
Вместо ответа Гуэйра демонстрирует свой собственный язык, и Гало корчит зверскую рожу в ответ, пока они оба не получают от Мейса по подзатыльнику.  
– Я не из благородных. Меня тоже… спасли, – объясняет Гало, ковыряя носком сапога край каменной плиты, и вздыхает. – Лио бы поговорить с Крэем… с моим опекуном. Они бы друг друга поняли. Наверное.  
– Что-то он за тобой не спешит, – тихо озвучивает Мейс и без того очевидное.  
Он набивает трубку новой порцией пахучего табака, не сводя, как и Гуэйра, с Гало внимательного взгляда. Гало много чего может вынести. Тычки, обидные прозвища, необходимость полдня пробегать по лестнице с ведрами, оставшись без обеда.  
Сочувствия в чужих глазах он вынести не может.

В погребе ждет накрытая салфеткой еда, но Гало слишком раздражен, чтобы есть, чего с ним не случалось, должно быть, никогда в жизни. Он опрокидывает на себя весь кувшин воды разом, долго растирает тело жестким полотенцем. Беспокойно ворочается на перине, пока наконец не сдается и не бьет по ней со всей силы кулаком.  
На щеках высыхает ненужная влага.  
Тут правда жарко, даже ночью.  
Гало вздыхает, с яростью отирает лицо и хватает свечу со столика, ныряя за дверь.

***  
– И долго ты тут живешь один?  
Огонь потрескивает в камине, подсвечивая волосы Лио розоватыми сполохами.  
– Я не один, – говорит он негромко, закончив ворошить кочергой поленья, садится за стол и откидывается на высокую резную спинку стула.  
Гало утыкается в свой кубок. Вино – отличное, терпкое вино, отдающее ягодами, а вовсе не кислятиной, – оседает на языке сладостью. Гало делает еще глоток и жмурится от удовольствия.  
– А до того, как Мейс с Гуэйрой здесь поселились, я уже почти не помню, – шелестит голос совсем близко, и Гало удивленно распахивает глаза.  
Лио незаметно пересел на край стола рядом с ним; впрочем, надолго он не задерживается, быстро вспорхнув с места беспокойной птицей и принимаясь кружить по своей комнате.  
Здесь нет портретов, зато много книг в высоких открытых шкафах, и Гало дает себе слово обязательно выпросить разрешения их посмотреть. В покоях уютно: никаких тебе обглоданных костей и выпавшей чешуи, только раскиданные по толстому ковру вышитые подушки и тяжелые выцветшие гобелены на стенах. Лио любезно впустил его и не менее любезно приоткрыл окно, стоило Гало только опуститься за стол, но из-за камина все равно душно.  
Наверное, драконы постоянно мерзнут. Наверное, им тяжело.  
Ему. Не им. Никаких «их» больше нет, поправляет себя Гало.  
– Ешь, пожалуйста. – Лио снова оказывается рядом, пододвигает тарелку с фруктами. – Сначала я не понимал, куда все делись. Был маленький. Ждал, – говорит он торопливо и сбивчиво, глядя в огонь, и Гало замирает с протянутой к блюду рукой.  
Лио замечает это, немного морщит нос, хватает яблоко и кладет ему в ладонь.  
– Потом, – он снова поднимается, медленно бредя вокруг стола, – стал выбираться за едой. На разведку. Выяснил все и... На какое-то время потерял себя.  
Он подходит вплотную к камину и застывает, похожий на тонкую черную свечу, горящую белым пламенем.  
– Летал меж скалами. Кричал. Звал их. Пламя захватило меня. Потом я все же сумел перекинуться обратно и понял, что оказался очень далеко. Смог вернуться, искал уцелевших. Потом – информацию. Выживал. Жил. Вино вкусное?  
Гало кивает и поспешно добавляет, глядя в напряженную спину:  
– Да. Очень.  
– Это хорошо. Нальешь мне немного? Я обычно не пью…  
Гало опускает на блюдо так и не початое яблоко, хватает с подноса второй кубок и наполняет, позвякивая горлышком кувшина о кромку. Лио принимает его с чинным кивком, отпивает и улыбается.  
– Действительно вкусно.  
Они пьют молча.  
Затем Гало делает глубокий вдох и начинает рассказывать. Как ходил в детстве на речку, и его чуть не унесло течением. Как объелся пирогов с ревенем и с тех пор их терпеть не может. Как первый раз взял в руки меч. Как боялся огня так сильно, что не мог смотреть даже на свечку.  
Он замолкает – и наступает черед Лио.  
Гало слушает, прикрыв глаза, и видит как наяву: маленький дракон впервые поднимается на крыло и видит огромный, безбрежный, прекрасный мир. Превращается в человека и делает робкий шаг. Идет меж людьми, улыбаясь, неотличимый от них, но помнит: ответные улыбки померкнут, стоит им узнать, кто он.  
Вино вскоре заканчивается, и Лио отдает почти не тронутый кубок Гало.  
– Можешь допить, если хочешь. Я в самом деле редко пью. Нам нельзя.  
Гало осушает тот в пару глотков, облизывает губы и начинает бессвязно напевать под нос, рассматривая снова погрустневшего Лио. Тот сидит за столом напротив и трет висок.  
– Что-то знакомое, – бормочет он, начиная постукивать кончиками пальцев по гладкому дереву в такт мычанию Гало.  
– Песня. Про овечек. Тебе мама в детстве не пела?  
– Я не помню.  
Лио нахохливается и отворачивается к огню, и Гало спрашивает, не зная, на какой ответ вообще рассчитывает:  
– Спеть?  
Лио поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, моргает – и темнота в глазах немного светлеет.  
Ночь темней перед рассветом, вспоминает Гало.  
– Спой.  
– Там, далеко… Я сейчас, сейчас! Давно не пел, – оправдывается Гало, и Лио скрещивает руки на груди, будто защищаясь от чего-то.  
Вот глупый. Сколько раз повторять, чтобы он поверил…  
Гало набирает в легкие воздух и запевает, по примеру Лио отстукивая ритм:  
– Там, далеко, на белой речке,  
Там, где гуляют облака,  
Щиплют бока облакам овечки  
И тебя ущипнут, дурака.  
Лио фыркает, закрывает лицо рукой, и его плечи начинают мелко трястись.  
– Эй, я еще не допел! – возмущается Гало, и Лио мотает головой.  
– Нет, нет! Все хорошо, просто… Там дальше было: глупые, глупые человечки, думают, что живут века?  
– А дольше всех живут овечки, – мрачно заканчивает Гало. – И белые облака.  
– Я вспомнил. Мне тоже в детстве мама пела. Я… я вспомнил.  
Лио сгибается пополам, будто от хохота – и так и не выпрямляется, замерев, скорчившись, застыв на своем одиноком резном троне. Он не смеется, не плачет, просто горбит плечи, и отсветы пламени ластятся к ним, лижут, превращая в сломанные золотые крылья.  
Когда Гало подходит и опускает между ними ладонь, Лио вздрагивает всем телом и прижимается к нему, будто ближе никого нет не свете. У него действительно прямо сейчас нет никого ближе, думает Гало, наклоняется и обнимает маленького дракона так, как мечтал в детстве, чтобы обняли его самого.  
Как мечтает до сих пор, осознает Гало запоздало.  
Когда макушку мягко обхватывают тонкие пальцы, а в щеку тычутся горячие, сухие как ветер с востока губы, Гало забывает, как дышать.  
– Извини. – Лио мгновенно отстраняется, смотрит опять непроницаемо, темно. – Нахлынуло. Иди. Давно пора спать. Я еще посижу. Или полетаю.  
– Ты же устал.  
– Да. Я слабый. И как человек, и как дракон. Мне тоже нужны тренировки!  
Лио несильно толкает его в грудь и вскакивает на ноги.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – послушно соглашается Гало. – А можно…  
– Нет.  
– Да дослушай ты, дурак! Посмотреть можно?  
– Ты уже видел сегодня, как я летаю.  
– Нет. Не на полет.

Гало думал, это может быть уродливо. Натягивающаяся до предела и трескающаяся, как обивка на старом барабане, кожа, выпирающие во все стороны кости. Или красиво: золотой морок, пышное облако, обволакивающее тонкую фигуру с головы до ног, разрастающееся с каждым тихим вздохом, переходящим в рев.  
Наяву это похоже на воду.  
Гало даже кажется, он слышит легкий плеск. А затем скинувший одежду Лио вытягивается и обрушивается на черное небо упругой волной, заполняя до краев, превращая на мгновение ночь в день. Золотая чешуя поблескивает в лунном свете, и Гало смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд. Смотрит, запоминая каждую искру, каждый ленивый, грациозный, бесконечно красивый взмах крыла.  
Овечки умнее и людей, и драконов, думает Гало.  
Они одни с самого начала четко знают, что им в жизни нужно.  
Лио спускается очень скоро; неловко, торопливо натягивает одежду, словно успел замерзнуть.  
– Все-таки устал. Переоценил себя. Слабак. Ты прав, – говорит он глухо, затягивая завязки на штанах, и Гало облизывает губы.  
– Ты когда-нибудь ел лошадь?  
Лио замирает и поднимает на него широко распахнутые глаза.  
– Ну, целиком. Когда был драконом.  
– Нет, – медленно выговаривает Лио. – Только барана однажды. Хотя, кто знает, может, еще одного придется.  
Он уходит, гордо вскинув подбородок, и Гало ухмыляется ему вслед. Ну и ладно, баран так баран.  
Зато в глазах Лио больше нет и следа темноты. Только золото – оно живое и мерцает.  
Лио соврал, когда утверждал, будто в замке нет сокровищ.

***  
– Нет, ты слыхал? Ни в одном турнире не участвовал! Я ж говорил, он не рыцарь, а чистая принцесса!  
Гало стискивает кулаки, примеряясь, в какую из подлых рож двинуть первой, но на плечо ложится рука и слегка сжимает, лишая Гало способности говорить – и злиться тоже.  
– Для турнира нужны лошади, – говорит Лио негромко, не убирая ладони, и от нее по всему телу разливается щекотное тепло.  
Гало чувствует чужую улыбку затылком. Она греет как солнце, но не обжигает, а мягко обволакивает жаром.  
– У меня есть пара кандидатов на эту почетную роль, – все-таки не может сдержаться Гало, и Гуэйра напирает на него, насупившись:  
– Это каких же?  
Лио коротко вздыхает и шагает вперед; горячие пальцы соскальзывают с плеча Гало, и он тянется за прикосновением, пока не слышит:  
– Если так хотите турнир, делать нечего. Один из вас сядет верхом на Гало, а на другого сяду я. Разница в весе между наездником и… скакуном, – он не выдерживает и прыскает в кулак, – будет одинаковой. Все честно.  
– Не полезу я на него! – возмущается Гуэйра. – И Мейс не полезет! Правда ведь?  
Он резво поворачивается и заглядывает в глаза Мейсу с такой неподдельной паникой, что Гало тоже фыркает от смеха. Мейс дергает углом рта и качает головой.  
– Не полезу. Ты, конечно, хорошо придумал, милорд. Но на турнирах не следят, чтобы все рыцари одинаково весили. Давайте по-другому. Нам с Гуэйрой вдвоем привычней. Вам…  
– Мы справимся, – обещает Лио и подмигивает Гало – лукаво, совсем как в том стыдном сне, о котором он никак не может забыть.  
На площадку выбираются вечером, когда солнце палит уже не так безжалостно.  
– Готов, жеребец? – громко ржут с дальнего конца недоделанные рыцари.  
Гало садится на корточки и хлопает себя по голой спине.  
– Залезай. Расправимся с ними к ужину.  
Лио покрепче перехватывает длинную палку, изображающую копье, и ловко запрыгивает к нему на спину. Гало подхватывает его под колени, выпрямляется и с шумом сглатывает, когда шею обнимает крепкая рука, а ухо обжигает хриплое дыхание.  
– Готов? – шепчет Лио, и Гало сдавленно кивает. – Вперед!  
Они выигрывают в первом поединке, позорно слив следующие три подряд. Очень тяжело нестись на противника на полном скаку, когда чувствуешь, как к твоей спине прижимается крепкий стояк.  
Еще тяжелее, когда у тебя самого – такой же.  
Гало сгружает раздосадованного поражением Лио на пол и смотрит на него слепым, плывущим взглядом. Задыхаясь, делает шаг вперед – и Лио отшатывается к парапету, упорно отводя глаза.  
Гало замирает, холодея несмотря на все еще стоящую в воздухе жару.  
Как там Лио говорил? «Нахлынуло»? Ясно. Видимо, скоро схлынет.  
Гало позорно сбегает под смех победителей и молчание своего рыцаря. По пути в библиотеку, дурея от злости на себя и на Лио, заворачивает в его покои, потрошит книжные полки и дальше идет изрядно нагруженным.  
Лио приходит через четверть часа. Осторожно ставит на стол поднос, разглядывает корешки книг, которыми обложился Гало – и вздрагивает.  
– Нет, эти нельзя.  
– Да тебе жалко, что ли?  
– Я сказал – нельзя! – рявкает Лио с такой яростью, что Гало вздрагивает. – Я, похоже, дал тебе слишком много воли. Ты тут не в гостях. Да даже гости такого себе не позволяют.  
В этот момент он похож на дракона сильнее, чем в обличье чудовища. Гало ошалело моргает, пока Лио сгребает книги в стопку, явно намереваясь забрать, словно игрушку у непослушного ребенка.  
Ну уж нет! Гало не ребенок! Не лошадь, не принцесса, не занятный зверек, которого можно притащить домой и заставить себя развлекать. Зачем он здесь? Почему до сих пор в замке? Почему так отчаянно боится задать Лио этот вопрос и получить в ответ то же бесконечно жестокое «Хотел бы я сам знать»?  
Гало хватается за самую потрепанную книгу.  
– А я сказал – можно!  
– Тебе это не нужно, – не унимается Лио. – Это книги для драконов! Я не для тебя выискивал их по всему свету!  
– Ха, а я думал, в здешней библиотеке все есть! Выходит, нет?  
– Часть пропала. – Лио стискивает пальцы на твердом переплете так, что те белеют.  
– Спалил в припадке ярости?  
Теперь белеет и лицо.  
– Да пусти ты, дурак, я про тебя хочу больше узнать!  
– Можно было просто спросить!  
– Я спрашивал у Гуэйры с Мейсом, а они – ни в какую!  
– И правильно сделали! С тебя хватит того, что я рассказал. Ты не понимаешь, что за книги стащил, да?  
– Мейс с Гуэйрой их читали?  
– Тебя это не касается.  
– Значит, читали.  
– Тебя это не касается! – упрямо твердит Лио.  
– А их почему касается?  
– Потому что они хотят превратиться в драконов, идиот!  
– Чего?  
Гало замирает, и Лио, тут же воспользовавшись замешательством, дергает книгу на себя – но Гало держит крепко.  
– А ты думал, кто они, по-твоему? – раздраженно спрашивает Лио, не прекращая своих тщетных попыток. – Пастухи? Поломойки? Они алхимики!  
– Но они носят тебе еду. И прибирают в замке. Иногда.  
– Я давно прошу этого не делать, но бесполезно!  
– Зачем им это? Хотят завоевать мир? Стать непобедимыми?  
– Хотят, чтобы мне не было так одиноко.  
Лио на мгновение ослабляет хватку, и Гало все-таки одерживает верх: увесистый том оказывается в его руках. Правда, удержать книгу труднее, чем он думал, и она летит на стол, раскрываясь на середине.  
Гало жадно рассматривает гравюры с изображением драконов и положением их органов, выхватывает несколько строк из пляшущей перед глазами мешанины.  
…только того, кто в честном поединке…  
…окрас меняется от пролитой крови, достигая…  
…слабое место – у сердца, под самой тонкой чешуйкой, ежели попадут, неминуемо…  
– Я вызываю тебя на дуэль. По правилам. Человеческим.  
Гало поднимает глаза: у Лио дрожат губы. Пальцы, которыми тот резко захлопывает книгу – нет.  
– Поздравляю. Так и знал: все это время ты искал способ меня победить. Пил со мной, выспрашивал, глазел на превращение только затем, да? Что ж, теперь ты знаешь, как убить дракона. Снова передумал? Ты это быстро делаешь, я помню.  
– Нет же, послушай...  
– Хорошо. Сразимся. Сам видишь, турнир обернулся балаганом. Все твое пленение им обернулось. Все наше с тобой…  
– Лио.  
– В первый раз назвал меня по имени. Так сильно испугался? Раньше было ведь только «тварь». Оружие выбирай сам.

Гало думает, что стойку «глупца» нужно переименовать в стойку «Тимоса». Разницы, очевидно, никакой.  
Как нарочно поднявшийся ветер бросает в лицо сухую пыль. Гало мотает головой, откидывая лезущие в глаза волосы, и шагает к замершей на краю площадки фигуре. На этот раз Лио не поскупился и зажег дюжину факелов. Белая кружевная сорочка хлопает на ветру. Хотел бы Гало сейчас сам быть в рубашке, чтобы снять ее, взмахнуть словно помятым флагом, заранее признавая поражение, и сдаться.  
Он видел драконий окрас Лио. Никакой крови тот еще точно не проливал.  
Гало смотрит в мертвенно бледное лицо с тонкой линией сжатых губ и понимает: он не уверен, что в следующий раз в небо над этим замком взмоет дракон такого же чистого золотого оттенка.  
– Я не должен был брать эти книги! – кричит он в попытках заглушить неугомонный ветер и бешено колотящееся сердце. – А ты не должен был играть со мной, как зверь с добычей! Не должен был отталкивать сегодня, после того, как я заметил…  
– Значит, мы квиты! – резко обрывает Лио, и Гало чудится в его голосе гулкий нарастающий рев, от которого встают дыбом все волоски на теле. – В позицию!  
Этот бой не похож ни на одну из тренировок. Не похож на тот, в котором они уже сходились с Лио на этой площадке. Тогда Гало думал, Лио выкладывается на полную, чтобы отражать удары и успевать наносить свои. Теперь верит: в первый раз Лио его щадил.  
Больше не щадит.  
Гало не знает, учился ли тот по каким-то особенным книгам, или это бушует в нем опаленная золотом кровь, придавая немыслимые силы. Может быть, Лио их придает ярость.  
Гало взмахивает клинком и вскрикивает от болезненного и унизительного тычка рукоятью в бок.  
– Не спать, – хрипит Лио, бешено сверкая глазами и кривой, недоброй улыбкой.  
– Разве только с тобой, – парирует Гало и успевает нанести короткий рубящий удар до того, как улыбка на бледном лице меркнет.  
Мечи сталкиваются и поют, совсем как кубки в зале на недавнем пиру. Когда это было, неделю, две назад? Вечность? Гало потерял счет дням. Сейчас он считает удары собственного сердца, пытаясь успокоить его хоть немного. Удар. Разворот. Удар с нахлестом.  
Лио не ходит – летает.  
Нет. Танцует.  
Гало не осознает, что засматривается, завороженный очередным отточенным движением, и пропускает новый удар в бок.  
На этот раз Лио бьет острием.  
Гало отступает, пошатываясь, задирает рубаху и смотрит на аккуратную алую полосу на груди. Так странно. Рана вовсе не глубокая, но Гало кажется, будто клинок Лио прошел сквозь него насквозь, пробил и ребра, и легкие, и теперь совершенно нечем дышать.  
Ветер смеется в ушах и стихает.  
– Ты победил, – говорит Гало, опуская меч на пол и тяжело опускаясь следом сам. – Мы же дрались до первой крови? Я забыл уточнить. Ну, сам виноват. А если до смерти, то можешь продолжить.  
Он слышит, как в оглушительной тишине падает на каменные плиты другой клинок.  
– Нет, – шепчет Лио сбивчиво и встает перед ним на колени, склоняется еще ниже, прижимается губами к раненому боку. – Нет.  
Он зажимает порез узкой золотой ладонью и медленно выпрямляется, глядя Гало в глаза.  
– Нет, – повторяет он. – Это не я победил.  
Губы у него обветренные и шершавые. Когда они касаются рта, Гало делает вдох – и наконец понимает, куда делся весь воздух.  
Вот же он.  
Гало целует Лио и не может им надышаться, не может насытиться стонами, дрожью, теплом.  
– А говорил, лучше сдохнешь, чем меня поцелуешь, – хрипит он, с трудом оторвавшись от этих ласковых губ, и Лио тихо выдыхает:  
– Это ты так говорил, дурак.  
– А. Ну да.  
– Уже неважно.  
– Неважно.  
Лио берет его на руки и с трудом, но выпрямляется.  
– Я отнесу тебя в твою комнату. Надо обработать и перевязать рану. Я возьму мазь…  
– Отпусти меня, ради всех богов.  
Лио долго молчит, кусая губы, и наконец, будто решив для себя что-то бесконечно важное, кивает.  
– Хорошо. Завтра. Завтра я отнесу тебя домой.  
– Да на землю же отпусти, – стонет Гало придушенно, утыкаясь горящим лицом ему в шею, и Лио негромко хмыкает у него над ухом.  
– Насчет этого обещать не могу.  
Гало не знает, из чего сварили чудодейственную мазь Мейс с Гуэйрой, но обработанный бок сразу же перестает болеть. Тело полно жаром и звоном, будто он не дрался только что, а выпил целый кувшин замечательного терпкого вина из запасов Лио.  
Гало поудобнее устраивается на кровати и смеется негромко. Лио, закончивший разрезать простынь на перевязку, поднимает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.  
– Пусть только попробует кто-нибудь сказать, что я не гожусь в рыцари, – хохочет Гало все громче и громче, пока бок не начинает снова ныть. – Я бился с драконом! И победил!  
Лио закатывает глаза и опускается рядом с ним на кровать, жестко придавливая к ней рукой.  
– Если не будешь лежать смирно, то скоро рассказать об этом никому не сможешь.  
Гало стоически выдерживает перевязку и щурится, рассматривая споласкивающего руки в тазу Лио.  
– Не смогу смирно, – честно говорит он и сглатывает вязкую слюну. – Пока ты тут.  
– Мне уйти? – холодно спрашивает Лио, не поворачиваясь. – Мейс с Гуэйрой там, наверное, с ума скоро сойдут…  
– Иди ко мне, – просит Гало негромко и чувствует, как сердце снова начинает бешено колотиться о ребра, когда Лио вытирает ладони и послушно, без пререканий, устраивается на кровати рядом с ним.  
Покрытая золотым крошевом рука ласково гладит по щеке, и Гало делает то, о чем мечтал так давно: приникает к ней губами, проводит по пальцам языком, слизывая с них пьянящую сладость, к которой примешивается едва ощутимый металл его собственной крови.  
Странный вкус.  
Гало хочет попробовать еще.  
Везде.  
Он пытается вытащить рубашку Лио из штанов, но тот отводит его руку в сторону. Стаскивает с себя сорочку, потом, немного помедлив, распускает завязки узких штанов.  
Да. Все, как Гало запомнил. Золото поцеловало Лио и там, прямо над светлыми завитками.  
А сейчас он сам поцелует свое золото.  
– Иди ко мне, – повторяет он, ложась на бок, и Лио вздрагивает, когда Гало опускает ладонь ему на бедро, легко, невесомо поглаживая. – Никогда не спал с драконом. А ты когда-нибудь спал с человеком?  
– Нет.  
О, боги.  
– Иди ко мне, – повторяет Гало в третий раз, задыхаясь от своих мыслей, и Лио прижимается всем телом, накрывая горячей дрожащей волной.  
Он тянет штаны Гало вниз, замирает, не решаясь коснуться члена, и Гало мягко направляет его ладонь.  
– Я тоже, – честно признается он, и с жадным волнением вслушивается в высокий стон, который издает Лио, крепко обхватив восхитительно шершавыми пальцами чувствительную, скользкую от выступившей смазки головку.  
Через мгновение Гало сам стонет, прикрыв глаза. На изнанке век искрится и сияет ласковый взгляд.  
– А ты можешь… языком… если не против, – сипло просит он, обмирая от собственной наглости.  
Гало поднимает тяжелые веки и смотрит, как залившийся краской Лио замирает, а потом так же плавно перетекает ниже, устраиваясь у него между ног.  
– Так? – шепчет он и с нажимом проводит языком по головке бесстыдным в своей невинности движением.  
Гало подбрасывает на кровати.  
Это лучше, слаще, безумнее любого сна.  
Он притягивает Лио к себе, сцеловывает с припухших, искусанных губ их сладость и свою соль, крепко сжимает пальцы на члене Лио и ведет вверх и вниз, как ласкал себя прежде много раз, думая о ком-то неведомом и чудесном. Как делает прямо сейчас Лио, стонущий в его рот жалобно и жарко, не в силах оторваться от нетерпеливых губ.  
Гало не уверен, что сможет когда-нибудь оторваться от жадных губ Лио сам.  
Золотые чешуйки на плечах и локтях ловят робкие отблески свечей. Гало прячет эти сокровища в ладонях, мучительно хочет сжать Лио в объятиях крепче, все еще боясь, что тот развеется словно сон, рассыплется в руках как тонкая страница старинного фолианта.  
Он целует Лио во взмокший висок, щеку, нежное ухо. Торопится рассказать, какой тот невозможно ласковый, невозможно красивый, как долго Гало мечтал именно о таком – абсолютно невозможном, – пока стоны не заполняют комнату до краев.  
Они тонут вдвоем в ослепительном солнце, залившем все вокруг светом прямо посреди ночи.  
Гало до последнего борется с наваливающимся сном, но Лио горячо прижимается к пострадавшему боку, и не остается ни беспокойства, ни боли, ни возбуждения – только радость и покой.

***  
– К нам гости, – говорит застывший у окна с рубашкой в руках Лио, и Гало с трудом поднимает с подушки гудящую голову, в которой до сих пор тихо звенит зной.  
Он смотрит на розовый засос на шее Лио, затем – на тугую повязку на своем боку.  
Значит, не приснилось.  
Через миг до Гало доходит смысл услышанного, но Лио кажется расслабленным и спокойным, а значит, можно не волноваться. Может, он так шутит. Может, там горный баран.  
– Что, рыцарь? – весело спрашивает Гало. – Если стоит задом к замку, точно Реми – у него зрение так себе. Или там целое войско?  
Он вылезает из постели, на ходу решая, что теперь одеждой можно и пренебречь – по крайней мере, наедине с Лио. Толстый ковер щекочет босые ступни, Гало подходит к Лио и крепко обнимает со спины, опускает ладони на грудь, прижимает к себе и чувствует, как под пальцами ровно бьется сердце. Он устраивает подбородок на тощем янтарном плече: оно пахнет яблоками и самим Гало, – трется о щеку Лио с едва заметной светлой щетиной.  
– Нет. Только твой опекун. Пришел наконец.  
Гало осторожно отодвигает Лио в сторону и сам подходит к окну.  
– Боги, – хрипло выдыхает он.  
Там нет войска. Нет копейщиков, нет пехоты, нет лучников, нет катапульт.  
Застывший изваянием на соседней скале дракон когда-то, наверное, был таким же золотым, как Лио. Но сейчас лоснящиеся на солнце бока кажутся окатанными застывшей смолой. Где, какими силами Крэй сумел такого найти?  
– А где Крэй? – глухо спрашивает Гало, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
– Да вот же он, – говорит Лио не своим, мертвым голосом – и все встает на свои места.  
Дурак, какой же в самом деле дурак, думает Гало. Все эти годы Крэй – как и Лио – носил перчатки, говоря всем, что его руки пострадали при пожаре. Гало настолько привык к ним, что просто не обращал внимания. Никто не обращал.  
Каждый мечник должен помнить о слепой зоне, из которой противник наносит самые неожиданные, самые коварные, самые смертоносные удары. Гало слишком долго был слеп. Он должен был догадаться куда раньше, еще когда в первый раз увидел ладони Лио. Он должен был...  
Гало закусывает губу, борясь с дурнотой: в легких снова, словно десять лет назад, полно удушливого чада, раскаленного воздуха с дымом пополам. На плечо ложится узкая ладонь, поблескивающая золотыми чешуйками, и темнота отступает.  
– Ты знал, что он…  
– Подозревал, – так же невыносимо спокойно отвечает Лио. – До последнего надеялся, что ошибся, и Крэй просто очень сильный и жестокий драконоборец. Гало, ты понимаешь, – тонкие ноздри Лио трепещут, голос становится сиплым. – Он пах. Когда я его впервые увидел, от него несло драконом. Я думал, возможно, мне кажется? Возможно, это все еще пахнет на нем чужая кровь, кровь убитых им? Мы чуем своих, но он провел среди людей столько лет…  
– Я могу выйти и попробовать договориться, – предлагает Гало, сам не веря в эту затею – а через мгновение стена гудит от низкого утробного рева.  
– Он нашел нас по твоему запаху?  
– Да.  
– Но столько времени прошло, Крэй давно мог прилететь!  
– Он давно не перекидывался. Потерял навык за десять лет: меня ведь не сразу узнал в замке… Или просто ждал.  
– Чего ждал?  
– Вероятно, когда получится ускользнуть из города. Или когда я тебя съем. Прости. Я же говорил: это не мы сожгли твой дом. Крэю нужен был повод возглавить охоту на себе подобных и уцелеть. Возвыситься без крыльев. Мне жаль, – отрывисто говорит Лио, сжимая пальцы на его плече. Гало делает глубокий вдох и накрывает их ладонью.  
– Ну. Что поделать. Значит, мы будем сражаться.  
Лио медленно поворачивается к нему, всматривается в лицо внимательно, настойчиво, будто пытается разглядеть какой-то одному ему видимый знак. Так же неспешно надевает рубашку, предусмотрительно повязывает шейный платок, скрывая – непонятно, правда, от кого – следы бурной ночи. Встает напротив, заслоняя окно, – заслоняя опасность, с замиранием сердца понимает Гало, – и в комнате мгновенно становится темнее и будто бы тесней.  
– Будем что?  
– Сражаться! – Гало решительно бьет кулаком о раскрытую ладонь. Резко, чтобы Лио ни за что не заметил, как та дрожит. – Ну, какой план?  
– Ты остаешься в замке. Можешь для разнообразия одеться. Я – лечу к Крэю.  
Лио перетекает ближе – тонкий, хищный, опасный. Такой родной. Такой глупый.  
Гало качает головой. Дракон – и глупый. Будто не читал своих умных книжек.  
Он послушно натягивает помятую одежду под цепким взглядом Лио, нашаривает под кроватью второй сапог и интересуется:  
– Где, кстати, Мейс с Гуэйрой?  
– В безопасном месте, я надеюсь. И ты к ним скоро присоединишься.  
– Так, – упрямо перебивает Гало, выпрямляясь. – Меч ты мой куда дел?  
– Что?  
– Меч. Я иду с тобой. Ну, не иду – лечу. Верхом. На тебе.  
– На мне. Верхом, – оцепенело повторяет Лио. Деланное спокойствие медленно исчезает с его лица.  
– Ну да. Как наездник.  
Щеки Лио багровеют.  
– Я видел вчера на гравюре. Пока ты книжку не спер.  
– Это исключено. Нет, совершенно невозможно.  
Лио мотает головой, и Гало не может сдержаться: протягивает руку, приглаживая растрепанные еще со вчера светлые пряди. Лио раздраженно отмахивается, но румянец стекает с лица ниже, за край платка.  
– Я не могу рисковать твоей жизнью.  
– Никогда не думал, что скажу это. – Гало обхватывает плечи Лио и со всей дури встряхивает. – Ты хотел отомстить? Хорошо. Убедил. Я с тобой. Ты будешь мстить за своих. Я – за своих. Имей в виду, как только улетишь, я найду меч и полезу вниз по стене замка. Или сигану в окно. Ты же мне сам это предлагал!  
– Я тебя не пущу.  
– Ты слабак.  
Лио вздрагивает как от пощечины. Пусть. Если это поможет его переубедить – Гало причинит ему боль. Себя самого он все равно ранит этим куда больнее.  
– У тебя мало опыта. Ты видел Крэя? Черный. В одиночку тебе не победить, никак. Забыл, кто из нас двоих бился с драконом? Возьми меня с собой. Мы справимся. Вместе.  
– Ты же даже не читал главу про наездников, – стонет Лио, закрыв лицо рукой.  
Гало коротко прижимается к ней губами и подмигивает.  
– Найди мне меч – а я пока все прочту. Я быстро!  
Лио низко, глухо рычит, но на Гало такие фокусы больше не действуют. Он продолжает целовать тыльную сторону узкой ладони, пока Лио наконец не опускает ее и не кивает согласно.  
– Гало, – окликает он уже от двери.  
– Да?  
– Когда полетим – держись, пожалуйста, крепче. Иначе я откушу тебе ногу. Или голову. Или другой орган. Не менее важный.

Насколько удачную Крэй занял позицию, Гало понимает, только когда они добегают до площадки: из положения противника та просматривается как на ладони. В конце концов, думает Гало с холодной ненавистью, Крэй, хоть и чудовище, но стратег отличный.  
– Превращаться буду на ходу, – кивает сам себе Лио, стаскивая одежду.  
Гало поправляет толстый кожаный панцирь, натянутый поверх рубахи, проверяет ножны с мечом на боку, вертит потрепанное широкое седло – оно вдвое больше лошадиного и здорово оттягивает руки – и изо всех сил старается не пялиться.  
– Выскакиваем, я перекидываюсь, ты мигом – мигом, Гало! – крепишь седло, и мы сразу взлетаем, иначе он нас сожжет.  
Они вздрагивают, когда весь замок снова начинает ходить ходуном; Лио высовывается наружу, и его брови ползут вверх.  
– Он перелетел. Крэя что-то потревожило. Это…  
На этот раз они замечают снаряд, запущенный с соседней башни прямо в черный бок.  
– Ха! В безопасном месте! Хрен тебе! – победно вопит Гало, показывая небесам кулак.  
– Это наш шанс. – Лио хватает его за руку. – Сейчас, Гало.  
Он не успел поцеловать его, запоздало сожалеет Гало, выбегая за ним, и на мгновение все-таки замирает, глядя на захлестнувшую половину площадки золотую волну. Ему показалось, или дракон-Лио стал крупнее? Неважно. Не время об этом думать. Гало несется со всех ног, закидывает седло на покорно подставленную шею, крепит к острым гребням у хребта и залезает сам.  
– Готово!  
Только сейчас Гало осознает, что забыл прочитать в книге, понимают ли драконы человеческую речь. Он открывает было рот, чтобы уточнить, и захлебывается хлынувшим в глотку воздухом. Лио взмывает резко, тут же уходит вбок – и слава богам, потому что снаряды отвлекают Крэя ненадолго. Перед тем, как ринуться следом за Лио, тот поворачивает хищную морду, разевает зубастую пасть и пышет огнем на башню, где засели Мейс с Гуэйрой.  
Гало кричит. Лио – тоже.  
Это самый страшный звук, что Гало слышал в своей жизни.  
– Все будет хорошо! – орет он, пригибаясь к самой шее и отчаянно хватаясь то за шипы, то за луку норовящего соскользнуть седла. – Лио! Он тебя провоцирует! Держись! Не поддавайся! Не теряй себя! Надо отлететь подальше от замка!  
Очень тяжело встать в боевую стойку на спине дракона. Вероятно, потому, что на ней в принципе тяжело встать.  
Похоже, Лио все-таки его услышал: он круто разворачивается и летит теперь не на Крэя, а прочь от него. Гало оборачивается и слепнет от искрящегося в чешуе злого солнца. Крэю оно нисколько не мешает: он догоняет их, снова открывает пасть, и Гало чувствует, как сердце пытается выскочить через горло, когда Лио резко ныряет вниз, уходя от пламени. Он зависает чуть ниже Крэя, бешено хлопает крыльями, удерживаясь в воздухе, и пускает вверх струю огня, от которой Крэй легко отмахивается мощным взмахом черного крыла.  
Нет. Долго они так не продержатся.  
Лио снова взмывает «свечкой», описывает круг над Крэем, запрокинувшим ухмыляющуюся морду, и Гало кричит, срывая голос, задевая губами жесткую чешую:  
– Он хочет перевернуться! Скинь меня ему на брюхо! Скинь! Лио, ты должен! Иначе он победит и снова погибнут люди!  
Лио под ним ревет и яростно мотает головой. Крэй лениво разворачивается в воздухе, щелкает зубами, и Гало шепчет, разжимая руки:  
– Лио. Пожалуйста. Это должен сделать я. Ради тебя.  
Гало не знает, каково это – быть драконом. Или мудрой овечкой, гуляющей меж облаков.  
Ветер свистит в ушах, сердце разрывается на тысячу кусков, пока он падает в бездну, навстречу смерти. Навстречу победе. От ветра из глаз градом текут слезы, но Гало видит ясно и отчетливо ту единственную светлую чешуйку на грязно-сером брюхе, которое стремительно несется на него.  
Нет. К которому несется он.  
Крэй издает утробный рев и выпускает прямо навстречу ему столб пламени, Гало зажмуривается и чувствует, как за спиной раздается оглушительный свист. Он распахивает глаза: взмах золотого крыла сносит огонь в сторону.  
Лио быстро учится.  
Как и он.  
Сила дракона в размерах. Слабость – тоже. Как бы проворно ни поворачивалась огромная туша, человек все равно будет проворней. Клинок входит под чешую так легко, что Гало не верит собственным глазам. А в следующий миг мир переворачивается, и Гало отчаянно пытается крепче ухватиться за глубоко засевшую рукоять, падая вместе с Крэем.  
Тот кричит, сотрясаясь всем телом, Гало стискивает зубы и с трудом поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Крэй запрокидывает черную морду до хруста позвонков и направляет поток огня прямо в спускающегося на них Лио.  
На этот раз тот не успевает отбить атаку.  
Гало глохнет. Слепнет, немеет, приходя в себя, только когда оба дракона грохаются на землю так, что та дрожит. Он разжимает стискивающие рукоять побелевшие пальцы, сползает с поверженного Крэя, сгибается пополам, и его долго, мучительно рвет желчью.  
В воздухе отвратительно пахнет горелым мясом. Гало бредет, пошатываясь, к содрогающемуся золотому телу в паре десятков шагов; ноги не слушаются и норовят подкоситься.  
– Лио, – зовет он, не слыша собственного голоса.  
Он подходит к нему вплотную, смотрит, как дымится обугленная чешуя на длинной шее и ниже, на открытом брюхе. Нет. Нет, нет.  
Никакие книги, никакие трактаты, никакие тренировки не готовили к этому. Ни один из великих храбрецов древности не оставил подсказки, как пережить такое – и не сойти с ума от горя.  
Он так и не успел поцеловать его.  
Гало шагает ближе и тяжело приваливается к раскаленному боку, прижимается губами к чешуе и вздрагивает, когда та начинает с шипением растворяться. Он отворачивается, не в силах смотреть, и замирает как вкопанный, не обнаружив позади себя ни следа черного дракона. Он бежит, спотыкаясь, и видит на месте того неподвижного обнаженного Крэя. Гало падает рядом с ним на колени и слышит хриплый вздох.  
Он не помнит, как поднимается на ноги. Как разворачивается и идет назад, туда, где истлевает золой его золото, оставляя после себя только нежную, невредимую плоть.  
– Лио, – окликает Гало негромко.  
И Лио отзывается.

***  
– Ты ранен. Пожалуйста, отпусти, я могу идти сам.  
– Я тебе сейчас голову откушу, – хрипит Гало, упрямо шагая в сторону замка, к высоким скалам.  
Солнце пляшет по их гладким отвесным склонам, прыгая с одного острого пика на другой. Замок, возведенный из камня той же породы, отсюда и сам кажется несокрушимой, недосягаемой скалой. Ничего. Они не успели далеко улететь. Вернутся обратно, и все будет хорошо.  
– Погоди… Да постой же, прошу!  
Гало нехотя опускает Лио на сухую, растрескавшуюся от зноя землю, и тот обессиленно садится на подложенный кожаный панцирь, а затем и вовсе укладывается, тяжело дыша.  
– Лио? Что-то не так?  
– Все не так, – растерянно отвечает тот, поднеся к лицу и обескураженно рассматривая свои розовые пальцы. – Я больше не могу перекинуться. Я обычный человек.  
– В книге говорилось: дракона повергнет удар в сердце, под ту единственную чешуйку.  
– Но я не умер…  
– И это меня вы называли тупицей! – не выдерживает Гало. – Конечно, не умер! Ты же сам говорил, что дракон только наполовину! А на вторую – человек.  
– Ты прав. – Лио устало улыбается. – Все время забываю: мы и люди, и чудовища одновременно. Боги, а это забавно. Выходит, я отыскал и прочел столько книг о нас, кроме самой важной, которая объяснила бы: убьешь одну часть – другая выживет. Жаль, мне никто не успел рассказать в детстве...  
– Ты не чудовище, – бурчит Гало, усаживаясь на раскаленную землю рядом с ним.  
– Ради того, чтобы услышать такое, можно и умереть.  
– Только попробуй, – грозит он кулаком и трет свой несчастный бок.  
Вчерашняя рана, о которой так некстати напомнил Лио, будто ждала этого, тотчас начав ныть. Впрочем, когда Лио садится и приваливается к нему, сразу же становится легче. Гало косится на него и запоздало замечает: солнце больше не щадит бывшего дракона. Он вздыхает, стягивает с себя рубаху и накидывает на порозовевшие плечи Лио.  
– Ты хорошо его связал? – тихо спрашивает тот.  
– Угу, – угрюмо кивает Гало. – Все бинты на него извел. И по рукам, и по ногам спеленал. Довезем до столицы, пусть судят.  
Лио моргает, перестает улыбаться и отводит взгляд.  
– Значит, Крэй добивал их, когда они становились людьми. Если бы кто-то выжил, они бы вернулись к замку… Но никто не пришел.  
– Лио.  
– Все нормально. Чего-то такого я и ожидал. О, боги! – Он резко выпрямляется и с трудом поднимается на ноги, опершись о локоть подскочившего вместе с ним Гало.  
– Что?  
– Мейс с Гуэйрой остались там и сами не спустятся. А мы не можем подняться и забрать их. Не можем даже проверить, живы ли!  
– Ты их недооцениваешь, – бурчит Гало, осторожно хлопая Лио по обгоревшему плечу. – К вечеру они сюда доберутся. С корзинкой еды и парой кувшинов вина. Спорим?  
Лио молчит и изо всех сих всматривается в громаду замка, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Через миг они расширяются.  
– Я видел блеск. Там! Только что! Сам посмотри!  
Гало разворачивается и щурится, чтоб не ослепнуть от сверкнувшего на башне блика.  
– У них есть зрительная труба! Это…  
– Я знаю, – важно кивает Гало. – Штука с Востока.  
– Они должны нас хорошо видеть! Они должны…  
Лио застывает, его рот распахивается, челюсть ползет вниз, и Гало всерьез задумывается над тем, как потащит в замок умалишенного, когда дела становятся еще хуже.  
– Крэй был повержен? Верно? – спрашивает Лио, лихорадочно кусая губы.  
– Ну да.  
Лио – откуда только силы взялись! – отшатывается в сторону, оглядывает себя и начинает скакать как был, голышом, бешено размахивая руками и указывая то на свою грудь, то на землю.  
Ну вот, огорченно думает Гало. Теперь уже точно с ума сошел. Ну и ладно, Гало его все равно любит. Он устало опускается на землю и ждет, пока Лио угомонится – ну и любуется им, если уж быть честным. А кто бы не любовался?  
Когда с башни раздается низкий, утробный рев, Гало едва не пригибается к земле. Он чувствует, как та трясется, поднимает глаза и, обмирая от ужаса и восторга, смотрит, как с самой высокой башни взмывают две волны. Красная и синяя.  
– Используй кровь, но только того, кто в честном поединке победил собрата, – шепчет Лио, и на покрытом копотью лице снова сияет ослепительная улыбка. – Сработало. Кровь дракона, одержавшего верх в бою с другим. Мы даже не рассматривали этот эликсир всерьез: я ведь думал, что остался один…  
– Но разве им не нужна свежая кровь? Ну, пролитая в бою, – тупо переспрашивает Гало.  
– В трактате говорилось – просто кровь, – пожимает плечами Лио и счастливо вздыхает. – Моя у них есть.  
– Откуда?  
– Оттуда. У них есть образцы всех моих телесных жидкостей.  
– Понятно, – говорит Гало таким тоном, что Лио мгновенно переводит взгляд с неба на него и подходит ближе, опуская чуть подрагивающие ладони на плечи.  
– Ты точно нигде не ранен? – на всякий случай уточняет Гало, почти перестав обижаться. – Ну там, головой не ударялся при падении? Или я чего-то не заметил?  
– Да. Я ранен, – признается Лио. Удивительно, но глаза у него остались прежними – золотыми, насмешливыми, нежными и очень красивыми.  
– Где? – вскидывается Гало, и Лио с ужасно серьезным лицом указывает на грудь без единой царапины.  
– Тут, – тонкий палец касается места, где бьется сердце.  
– И тут, – трогает висок.  
– И тут, – наконец замирает на губах.  
– Давно ранен, – говорит Лио. – Почти две недели как. Полагаю, смертельно.  
Гало берет его ладонь в свою и прижимается к ней губами перед тем, как накрыть поцелуем приоткрытый рот.  
Гало никогда не был драконом. Он не знает, каково это – лететь ввысь на неудержимых сильных крыльях. Ему и не нужно: на земле куда лучше. Но он испытал восторг полета и разделил этот восторг с тем, кто смог поднять его так высоко, – прямо в небо, к самому солнцу, – как Гало даже и не мечтал.  
Это же чувство переполняет его сейчас.


End file.
